Hunting My Obsession
by X-Keva-X
Summary: You’d think I would be afraid but I wasn’t, if possible I was even more turned on by him and his rough handling of me. It wasn’t so much that I wanted to be treated roughly, but it just wouldn’t seem right if Sesshoumaru treated me any other way.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the first day I saw him, I wanted him, Inuyasha's brother or no. Sure he tried to kill me several times, but that didn't change my desire to have him. My days were filled with fantasies of what I would do once I obtained him, and my nights… well that was a whole different matter altogether. My dreams were absolutely carnal. Who knew I had such an impassioned subconscious?

The problem was, that even though I was a miko, I was a weak miko. From what I understood at the time, was that dog demons had a very acute sense of smell and that higher youkai could sense auras. I figured if I wanted to get close to the object of my desires, I was going to have to train and train hard.

It wasn't easy to find time to train with having to search for the jewel shards, the battles with Naraku, and his minions, and all, but I managed. I learned how to suppress my aura which wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. But learning to conceal my scent, now that was a whole different story. Everyone I talked to told me that humans could not conceal their scents. I scoffed at them, I knew there had to be a way to hide my scent and I was going to find it… and I did.

It took a year of secret searching, hiding what I was doing from my friends and more importantly why I was doing it, but I found a way. I came across an old witch woman who had been exiled to the mountains for her sorcery. Now I really didn't believe she was a witch, but more of a miko who honed her powers into something akin to witchcraft. After speaking with the old woman, I found that in order to suppress my scent I would have to take a drop of blood from one that could, and mix it with my own. No problem… right?

I didn't know of any demons that could suppress their scents, well none that I could ask anyway. Which left me with one demon that I needed blood from…Sesshoumaru. How was I going to get a drop of his blood? I had never been close enough to him and well, I had never seen Inuyasha draw his blood either, so how to get it? I couldn't very well walk up to him and ask him for it, doing that would only cause me to have easier access to my own blood. I needed a plan.

Weeks went by and I still hadn't figured a way to obtain a drop of his blood, until the day the we came upon a battle between Naraku and the cold demon himself…Sesshoumaru. I was elated, there he was fighting in all his glory. His silver hair whipping around him, his muscles flexing with his graceful movements, his focused concentrating golden gaze upon his enemy, I wanted to jump him right then and there.

I was so caught up in drooling and getting all hot and bothered over MY demon lord that I failed to protect myself from the hanyou Naraku. Tentacles flew at me snatching me up and trying to squeeze the life right out of me. I screamed for Inuyasha to help me, but he was to far away to get to me, not to mention that Kagura was keeping my friends at bay with her wind attacks. Naraku informed me that now that he had me, he also had my jewel shards. That was when the first physical contact between me and Sesshoumaru happened.

Sesshoumaru cut the tentacle that held me, grabbed me, and took me out of the hanyou's range. I smiled my thanks up at him when he set me down and I was received with nothing but his icy cold glare, then he went back to the battle. I watched him as he let off his kenatsu attack with toukijin obliterating the Naraku puppet. Needless to say I was in awe with Sesshoumaru's strength and ability, and he saved ME.

I watched as Sesshoumaru took off back into the forest and once he was out of eyesight I wrapped my arms around herself trying to hold onto the lingering touch of my beloved. That was when I felt something wet on my side. I looked down and noticed that there was blood on the side of my shirt, a lot of blood. I took inventory of my body and found that I didn't have any wounds, so that meant that the blood belonged to Sesshoumaru. So without a second thought I grabbed an arrow, cut my hand open, and grabbed the spot where Sesshoumaru's blood was on my shirt, praying his blood would mix with mine. I only needed a drop after all and there seemed to be a lot more than just a drop. Not to mention that his blood mixed with mine made me feel like I was his.

A few weeks later I escaped Inuyasha and headed up to the old miko's hut in the mountains. Once I arrived I informed the miko of what had happened and wanted to find out if indeed it was his blood and if so did I get enough into my system to hide my scent. The old miko told me that the only way to be sure was to try and suppress my scent. I looked at the old miko with a look of 'how the hell do I do that?' The old miko handed me a very old scroll and told me that everything I needed to know about suppressing my scent would be found in the scroll.

I was so happy I wrapped my arms around the old miko hugging her so tight that the miko thought she might die. I ran out of the hut and headed for home, I had a lot of reading and practicing to do.

A few weeks later I had finally mastered the ability to mask my scent, but did I infuse enough of Sesshoumaru's blood into my system for it to work? There was only one way to find out, test it on Inuyasha. So one night while they were all sleeping I got up, walked into the forest suppressing my aura and my scent and waited. When dawn came and Inuyasha woke up, he scanned over the camp to make sure that everyone was still there, and found that they weren't. I was missing!

He jumped out of his tree and woke everyone up so that they could search for me. Inuyasha sniffed around the campground and found my scent trail which ended at the edge of the tree line. He let out a frustrated growl and tried to feel for my aura and was even more angered when he couldn't feel that either. Just as he was getting ready to take off into the forest to do an Inuyasha frantic search for me, I appeared from behind him, releasing my aura and scent.

The hanyou spun around and found me standing behind him smirking. He then went into his 'where the hell have you been rant' earning him a nasty sit for calling me some pretty nasty names, then getting another one for the string of curses the erupted from his mouth once he hit the dirt. The rest of the group just shook their heads at the oblivious hanyou. After five years you would think he would have learned by now. They all thought.

The group walked down the road that was covered in the first light powdering of winters white blanket. I looked at the white snow and was reminded of a certain daiyōkai I was obsessed with. When said daiyōkai landed in front of our group. As soon as I laid my big blue eyes on him, my mind shut down of all conscience thought and only ran images of a naked Sesshoumaru through my head. I could feel my arousal building up at the vision of him naked and begging me to satisfy him. I let out a moan and released myself to my fantasy. I continued to watch him until my body shuddered from the tightness in my abdomen. I had to leave before I screamed out my release.

I made my way to a nearby stream so I could wash up, and hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't pick up on my aroused scent. Why I didn't cover my aroused scent was beyond me, but I didn't really care. I did cover it up and suppressed my aura when I left though. I wanted to get cleaned up without any interruptions.

I pulled a wash cloth out of my bag and dipped it into the icy stream, removed my clothing and began to wash myself down. The cold water did me wonders in calming my racing blood and removing the fantasies of Sesshoumaru from my head. Once I was done I headed back to the group that was currently looking for me.

After a nasty argument with Inuyasha about me disappearing again, that ended with a few sit commands, our group was on their way in search of more jewel shards.

Christmas was a week away and also the only time of the year when Inuyasha let me leave until the New Year so that I could spend the holiday with my family. This gave me about three weeks of freedom from the hanyou and about three weeks to obtain the one thing I really wanted for Christmas….Sesshoumaru!

I went home and informed my family that I would return the day before Christmas and then I packed what I would need for my upcoming hunt. I wasn't too sure how I was going to find my prey, but I had faith that eventually I would come upon him... somewhere.

I climbed out of the well keeping my scent and aura suppressed and headed west. Where else better to start my search than in his own lands. I wondered how long it would take me to find him or to find his domain and really didn't care if it took me my entire vacation. I was a woman on a mission.

By the end of the first day I felt as if I had been traveling for a year getting nowhere. The forest looked the same no matter how far away I got from the well. But somehow I felt as if I was getting close to my objective.

Days went by with no luck, but I wasn't deterred. At first I thought I was just walking west, but I wasn't. From the day I started this journey in search of my obsession, it felt as if I was being lead somewhere, like it was my blood dictating in which direction I was to go in. You see every time I would divert from the path I was walking, something inside me told me that I was going in the wrong direction. At first I just thought it was my woman's intuition, but the more I thought about it, it seemed deeper than that. So I figured it was Sesshoumaru's blood that I put into my veins leading me to him, so that it could return to its owner. Well if that's the case then, lets go I say.

I was running out of time. I only had three days until I needed to return home so that I could spend Christmas with my family. Its times like these when I wish I had Inuyasha's ability to run fast, but I don't, so I will have to make do my slow ningen walk. If I didn't find him by the end of the day I was going to have to give up my search and head home. However, if I did find him, well home and Christmas with my family would just have to be postponed for awhile… or for all eternity if he decides to kill me.

The sun was telling me that it was late afternoon which also meant that I only had a few more hours until I needed to turn around and head back. Yet as I thought about turning back my blood began to pump furiously through my veins. This told me that I was very close to him and had to keep going. As it turned out I didn't have very far to go, for just as I stepped into the next clearing… he was there.

I froze where I stood. He had his back to me just standing there as if he were waiting for something. It couldn't be me, since I had my aura suppressed as well as my scent. All I could do was to stare at the beauty that is the killing perfection.

It wasn't only his looks that had drawn me to him, but his cold personality. It was just so damn sexy. He was a challenge and one that I wanted to get my hands on. I wanted to see if there was more to the cold daiyōkai than what he showed the world, or was he that cold all the way through. I hoped that that was the case. I know it sounds strange to want something that had no caring feelings and was cold as ice, but that's what makes Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru. If he were warm loving and caring then I just don't think I would have such a strong attraction to him. Not to mention that his cold personality most likely makes him an animal in bed. I had to find out.

Now this was the tricky part letting him know I was here, if he didn't already know, without him trying to kill me. I would really hate to have to purify him before I had a chance to try and tame him. So keeping my guard up I slowly released my aura a bit at a time, keeping it non-threatening, and unafraid, in order to get his attention. I kept my scent suppressed, being I don't want him to smell my arousal just yet. Hell every time since the first time I saw him, I would get aroused when I saw him. Oh well hopefully today will be the day I get my satisfaction, I mean really 20 years old and still a virgin.

I once cherished my virginity as a young girl should, but I am no longer a young girl. I am now a woman and my womanly senses are screaming for me to loose the one thing that keeps me from being a complete woman. And who better to do that with then the sexiest demon in all the land?

Sesshoumaru turned to me almost instantly upon the release of my aura, and I was taken back slightly by his red eyes. I tilted my head in question, keeping my fear at bay and whispered his name. He didn't respond, just continued to stare at me with his blood red eyes. So I decided to throw caution to the wind and released my scent to him, and as soon as I did I found myself pressed up against a tree with Sesshoumaru, red eyes and all, sniffing my neck.

You'd think I would be afraid but I wasn't, if possible I was even more turned on by him and his rough handling of me. It wasn't so much that I wanted to be treated roughly, but it just wouldn't seem right if Sesshoumaru treated me any other way. I mean he had tried to kill me after all and I wasn't attracted to him because of his warm, loving character. I wanted the ruthless daiyōkai, and all that made him who he was.

I stayed still letting him do as he please with me, and for the moment it was nothing more then sniffing my neck. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, but I didn't. Then when he nipped my pulse point with his fang an earth shattering orgasm hit, causing my entire body to tighten and shudder.

Once I came down from my high, I was no longer being stared at with blood red eyes, I had the icy gold eyes piercing my blue. I smiled at him wickedly, waiting for him to make his next move. When he didn't, I did the one thing I knew for sure that would get his attention. I growled a deep throaty growl at him.

I was rewarded with an evil smirk as ran a sharp claw across my neck drawing my blood, followed by him lapping it up. Once the cut was healed he pulled back, ran a claw lightly across my cheek, and left. I stood there leaning against the tree and didn't know if I should laugh, cry, or throw a fit that would rival a two year olds. I calmed my senses, gathered my things and headed back home, deciding that after Christmas was over I would hunt him down again and demand that he sates me.


	2. Chapter 2

I planned on returning to the feudal era after Christmas was over, but unfortunately I got sick. I must have gotten sick while I was on my search for Sesshoumaru. I mean it was winter for kami sakes, what did I expect to happen sleeping in the cold. Oh well what's done is done and now I must move on from here. So, much to Inuyasha's dismay I decided to wait until spring to return.

It was a battle with the hanyou and I informed him that Naraku wasn't going to do anything while I had the jewel shards with me in my time. Apparently that wasn't enough to send him back home, but a few sits on ice covered concrete quickly changed his mind. Plus this gave me a few months to hone my miko skills to pinpoint perfection so that I could battle against Naraku without needing so much protection, but more importantly so I could track down Sesshoumaru. That's IF I can get away from Inuyasha.

Don't get me wrong here, I'm not trying to shirk from my duties or anything like that. But everyone needs a hobby to distract them from their duties, and mine just happens to be hunting down and obtaining Sesshoumaru. And this just isn't about loosing my virginity, being if that were the case I could just go to Koga and be done with it. No this is about hot carnal sex with a cold, sexy, demon lord, and dominating said lord.

Spring finally arrived and I was thrilled. I couldn't wait to get back to the feudal era and back to my hunt. For too long I have been gone, yes I know it was my decision, but still I miss my daiyōkai and can't wait to see him again. Plus as the weather warms up, I will be able to wear more revealing clothes just for him. Besides showing a little skin can't hurt… can it?

When I returned I was rather upset to find that Inuyasha was leading us to the southern lands because there were rumors of a demon attacking a village and that it possibly has a jewel shard or two. So that meant no possibility of running into my daiyōkai. Oh well, we will eventually make it back to the western lands and then I can escape the jewel obsessed hanyou.

We eventually made it to the village that had been experiencing the demon attacks, and we obliterated the nasty fly, scorpion, stink bug thingy in no time at all. The only down side was that it didn't have any jewel shards on it. A four day trip and coming up with nothing but a stench we couldn't get out of our clothes when the thing sprayed us. I mean it was great that we could help that village and all, but still, all that way for nothing. Well not completely nothing, we did get some new clothes, being we couldn't get the stink out of the ones we were wearing, except for Inuyasha of course. Apparently that fire rat robe is invincible to every thing but swords. Wish my clothes were that durable.

Anyway, once we got new clothes for Sango, Miroku and Shippou, (I didn't need any, I had extra in my bag.) we headed north back to the western lands, much to my excitement. Inuyasha was shocked that I didn't want to stop for any reason, and then he proceeded to bitch at me about not being like this all the time. All I have to say is that usually there isn't anything I am in a rush to get to, so why hurry? After this argument with Inuyasha however, I realized that our obsessions aren't so different. His is for a jewel and mine is for Sesshoumaru. And when you desire something that badly you don't like to be put off your quest for any reason.

I had always wondered at his need to rush and hunt for the jewel shards, and now I understand. So with our common reasons, yet different goals we made quick time back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha insisted we go to the village so that I could run home and stock up on some more ramen, which I did, but…

Ok I don't like to lie and I certainty don't like to get others to lie for you either, but I think that this one time won't do too much harm. I asked my family to tell Inuyasha that if he comes here looking for me, to tell them I had to leave town for some reason and that I would be back in a week or so. They all denied me, until my incessant begging and crying broke them. Plus the reasons I gave them for wanting to get away from Inuyasha for awhile pushed them over the edge, making them cave to me.

I informed them that Inuyasha has been rather testy as of late and for some reason feels the need to take it out on me, which to an extent is true. Plus if he doesn't see me for a week or two, then maybe, just maybe he will appreciate me for me. I told my family that I was going to go visit Koga and his pack since I hadn't seen them in awhile, and do not under any circumstances tell Inuyasha where I was. They all agreed and I made my way back to the well suppressing my scent and aura and prayed that Inuyasha wasn't sitting on the other side waiting for me.

When I climbed out of the well I was elated to find that no one was there waiting for me. Moving as fast as my legs could go, and tapping in to the same feeling that led me to Sesshoumaru the last time, I took off running. I wanted to put as much distance between me and the well as quickly as possible. When the fire in my lungs was too much to handle, I brought my pace down to a walk, and then to a sit down.

I sat beneath a tree drinking some water trying to slow the pace of my heart and even out my breathing, before continuing on. While I was sitting there, there was a tug at the corner of my senses, telling me that there were jewel shards nearby. Not just any jewel shards, but Koga's jewel shards. Forgetting that there was no way he could sense me, I once again took off running, now to put distance between me and him. I wondered if I could give myself a heart attack for slowing my heart rate down just to speed it back up again in such a short period of time. I doubted it, but you can never tell what your body might do.

In my single-minded run to get away from the wolf prince, I failed to notice someone else not to far in front of me, Kagura the wind witch. I came to a grinding halt looking up at her floating around on her feather. I couldn't sense Naraku around which meant she was alone. I asked her what she wanted and she told me that she was there for the jewel shards. Well, I had to disappoint her, being I left the jewel shards at home just for this reason. I told her I didn't have them with me, then told her that at the moment that I didn't care about the damn jewel and that Naraku could go fuck himself for all I cared.

She laughed at me and told me that she thought the same thing, but she had to make it look good since Naraku might be watching us. I agreed and shot a weak arrow at her, then she sent a pathetic wind attack towards me. We continued to do this back and forth, until we both had enough and she told me to shot a purifying arrow and to hit her feather, then she would leave. I did as she asked, then when she was gone I went back to my hunt.

The pull towards Sesshoumaru was to the north which kinda sucked. Even though it was spring, the north still thought it was winter. There wasn't any snow or anything like that it was just cold and not just that normal cold. Oh no, this was that dry cold that chilled you all the way through. Well so much for showing some skin. I packed on the clothes to keep warm and continued on my trek. Every step brought me closer to my ultimate goal and the pull kept getting stronger.

It wasn't until mid morning of the next day that the pull told me that Sesshoumaru was very close. I was thoroughly excited, my man was close and by nightfall I would be with him, if not sooner. Heck from the feel of things it might be sooner than I thought, he was headed right for me. I couldn't keep the grin from appearing on my face or the tingly feeling in my belly down.

I continued heading towards him and stopped in a clearing that I was sure he would come through and waited. Now if my brain hadn't turned to mush at the thought of him, I would have remembered that I had my scent and aura suppressed and he wouldn't have flown past me. He jumping through the trees, much like Inuyasha, and stupid me just stood there and watched him go by. Once he was out of sight I shook my head, released my aura and sent it after him, hoping he didn't get to far away to be touched by it.

I stood there waiting patiently, he was coming back. When he landed in the clearing in front of me, all I could do was to stare at him. Kami was he hot! He didn't move or say anything, apparently he was waiting for me to make the first move, which I did. I released my scent, then watched and waited to see what he would do. The longer I stared at him the hotter I became which wasn't going unnoticed by him.

He glared at me, with his 'die' glare, which didn't have the effect he was hoping for. I could tell he wanted me to shiver in fear. I was shivering alright, and it wasn't from his glare, and it certainty wasn't from the cold. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation, I could see that he was having a struggle within his self, and I was hoping that, what ever side I encountered that last time, was going to be the side that won.

I was really getting tired of waiting, so I decided that it was time to take this up a notch. I slowly began to strip the outer layer of my clothes, leaving me in nothing but my jeans and a white tee shirt. Now when I dressed before I left and knowing what I was going to do, I made sure that I put on my black lace bra so that it would show perfectly under the white shirt. All I can say is that the side I was rooting for was winning.

I could see the red beginning to rim his eyes and I got excited. I then decided that there was more I could do to help him along. I put my hands in my back pockets and slowly pushed my chest forward. It worked like a charm, for the next thing I knew was that I was laying on the ground with my demon above me, growling.

Oh yea I was one happy miko. He then pined my hands above my head, and began to nuzzle my neck, while running his other hand down my thigh, bringing my leg up and wrapping it around his waist. I lay there letting him do with me as he pleased, feeling the tension building up in my lower abdomen. He dragged his fangs down my neck, across my collarbone, the down the front of my chest, using them to cut away my shirt in the process.

Once my shirt was out of the way, he began to suckle one of my breasts through my bra, and kami was it hot. He then dragged his claws across my stomach, and that was it for me. I screamed out his name as the waves of my release slammed into me. As I came out of the daze of my release again I was looking into smirking golden eyes. I kept my eyes on him pleading for him to give me what I so desired. I was to be denied once again. Instead of giving me what I wanted, he again ran his claw along the side of my neck releasing my life's blood then lapping it up until it healed. He then ran his tongue across my bottom lip and was gone.

I lay there spilling out every curse I could think of. I mean I was so close and then….argh. Once my hissy fit was over, I redressed and made my way back towards the well, with heavy steps. The trip back would give me a few days to try and figure out why after he draws my blood and licks it does he disappear. Also why is it after I have my release does his eyes return back to normal? We got a little further this time than we did the last time, but it was just the same. I have my release and then he's gone, leaving me feeling unsatisfied and wanting more.

If I didn't want him so bad I would seriously consider purifying him to the seventh level of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little note for all of you reading this. This story is actually complete and the whole thing is posted on another web site, I won't say which just because I feel kinda evil today. So you can either search for where it is posted or you can just wait for me to post the next chapter. So thanks to all of you who have reading this and I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. Laoch aka Keva

-----

I sat in Kaede's hut staring at Sango waiting for her answer to my question. Of all the people who could answer my questions she would be the one, she is a demon expert after all. While I was waiting for her answer I had to listen to Inuyasha's grumbling about our argument, and how I didn't care about the jewel or some such nonsense.

Let me explain what happened. After my last encounter with my demon lord I made my way back to the village, and was intercepted by Inuyasha at the outskirts of the village. I was so lost in my thoughts regarding Sesshoumaru's behavior that I failed to suppress my scent. Well… we all know what happened next.

Inuyasha picked up Sesshoumaru's scent on me right away, and his first thought was that Sesshoumaru kidnapped me, ridiculous right? I only wish that Sesshoumaru would kidnap me and then I would… lets not get into that right now. I informed the hanyou that he was way off base and then told him some story about meeting up with Kagura (true) and that Sesshoumaru saved me, because he didn't want Naraku to get my jewel shards, and so on and so forth. This was where Inuyasha noticed that I didn't have the jewel shards with me.

I will tell you all this right now, I have absolutely had it with Inuyasha! What is causing my angst with him is that as I age he really doesn't, so where I have the maturity of a 21-year-old, he still has the mentality of a teenager, and a whiney one at that. I wonder was he always this annoying, and bitchy? Was I blind to this behavior because I was a teen myself? Most likely.

Anyways, moving along, as I was saying, was that Inuyasha had finally grated on my last nerve and needless to say, I lost it. I not so politely informed him that I was an adult and that I could do as I pleased. Then… and I really should feel bad for this, but I don't… I told him how I really felt about finding the jewel shards and the jewel itself. I also made it abundantly clear what I thought about him throwing, the fact that I broke the jewel in the first place, in my face. Riding on my rage and my sexual frustration, I then told him what he could do with himself, then stormed off into the village.

I sat down in front of Sango and began questioning her about demon behavior. I wanted to know what Sesshoumaru was doing and why he was doing it. I didn't tell her about me and Sesshoumaru, I just told her that I heard these things during our travels and was just curious. Imagine my joy when she told me that she knew the answers to my questions.

My first question was about the drawing blood, then licking it up, and leaving. She told me that they did it so that they could judge how powerful and strong you are or could be. If you aren't powerful or strong enough, then they would find you unworthy of their attentions and leave. As for why a demon would leave after he gave the female her release without actually engaging in copulation boiled down to one of two things. Either he wanted her but she wasn't strong or powerful enough, or because he wasn't really sure if he wanted her at all.

So with that information it cleared up quite a few things for me. First off prior to the two encounters I had with Sesshoumaru, I had trained my miko powers, but not my physical abilities. Secondly, I didn't know if I fell into the he wants me but I'm not strong enough, or did he not really want me? This was going to have to take some thought.

Then I asked her about the red eyes thing. What did they mean. Apparently when his eyes bled red it meant that his inner desire was raging, and his animal instincts were taking over. I asked her if it meant that their beast was being released. She said that it wasn't the beast, for if it were the case, then they would change physically into their beast. It was nothing more then their basic primal instincts that were in control, and from what she heard was that when demons engage in coupling it is a very violent event. Boy did that get my attention.

That made me wonder if Sesshoumaru wasn't moving on with me because I wasn't strong enough to handle him in his primal state. Well I guess this means that if I want him I had better start getting stronger physically as well as spiritually. I had a lot of work to do if I wanted my demon, and there was no time like the present to get started. I turned to Inuyasha and told him it was time to leave to go and hunt some shards. I thought the boy was going to have a heart attack at that announcement, being he fell over in shock. It wasn't that I was concerned with the jewel, it was more like if we search for demons with shards, we fight demons, and what better way to get stronger than to battle. Plus I decided that between fighting demons I would have Miroku and Sango teach me how to fight hand to hand. That should build up my physical strength, and then whatever free time I have I will continue to train my miko powers. Although, I don't know how much more powerful they could become, but hey it's worth a shot right.

We were into the fifth day of our journey and I was rather pleased with myself. During the evenings after we made camp I would train with either Miroku or Sango, while Inuyasha verbally bashed me, and during the day while we walked I would try to meditate and train my spiritual powers. At first it wasn't easy to walk and meditate while trying to keep an eye on where I was going, but as each day passed I found it a little easier to do.

It was during one of my meditative states that we ran into my one and only. I was surprised that my blood didn't inform me that he was near. I assumed it was because I was so lost in my meditation that I didn't notice it. The group halted and prepared for battle except for myself that is.

I walked to stand in front of Inuyasha and when he started yelling at me and tried to push me behind him, I had no choice but to subdue him. Once Inuyasha was out of the way I stepped closer to Sesshoumaru until we were within arms reach of each other. I just continued to stare at him, feeling the tightening building up in my belly. Then I took him by surprise.

I stuck my index finger into my mouth and slowly pulled it out, then reached out and ran the tip of my finger across his jaw line, and walked off. I called to my friends to me telling them 'lets go' and continued on my way. They all followed me except for one, and I really didn't expect him to follow me and didn't care if he did or not.

Once Miroku, Sango, and Shippou caught up to me the questions began. The only response that they received from me was a shrug of my shoulder. What I was up to with Sesshoumaru was my business alone. He was the one thing I didn't want to share, and that included talking about him. He was mine and mine alone and to me they weren't worthy of any information regarding my daiyōkai. So eventually they just let it go realizing that they weren't going to get anything out of me.

We were about a mile down the road when Inuyasha finally caught up with us, and began his rant about what I did, hated brother, and blah, blah, blah. You know the same ol shit. I just ignored him and continued walking tuning him out. I know for a fact Inuyasha is freaked out with my behavior, and not just because of what just happened with Sesshoumaru, but because I have only sat him once in the past week, which was just a little while ago. And just let me tell you this, there were times when he deserved to be sat until he came out the other side of the world, and I never once uttered the three letter word. I'm not saying I don't love Inuyasha anymore, because I do. It just a different kind of love, it's more like the love you have for a friend who is fun to be with, but after awhile you need a break from them, otherwise you just might kill them. You know one of those friends.

Four days later, I was sitting on a rock overlooking the ocean from a cliff. The moon was just beginning to rise and it was one of those rare nights when the moon is so close to the earth that it looked like it was rising right out of the ocean. I found myself wishing that Sesshoumaru was here with me, so that we could have hot primal sex under the blue light of the moon. I suppose I'll just add this to my ever growing box of fantasies of what I want to do with Sesshoumaru.

Once the moon had reached the proper height to bring it back to its normal size I left me rock perch and headed back to camp. I got about five steps away from were I had been sitting, when my blood began to boil. Sesshoumaru was near, not just near but right behind me.

I didn't turn around right away, but just stood there taking in the feel of his aura that was surrounding me. I could feel his dark aura prickling on my skin, making me feel hypersensitive to every little thing touching my flesh. My clothes were making my skin crawl, and I could fell the sweat seeping out of the pours of my skin. Kami what was he doing to me? I had never felt this way around him before, so why now?

I slowly turned around to look at him praying that red eyes would be staring at me. When I made eye contact all I could see was two golden suns staring back at me, and my heart sank. Well I figured that I had made his eyes turn red once before I could do it again.

I reached up and slowly began to unbutton my shirt, revealing my creamy white flesh inches at a time. Once I had all the buttons, but the bottom one, undone, I stuck the tip of my finger into my mouth. I then pulled it out and traced a wet trail from my bottom lip down to my navel. I watched as his eyes followed my finger, and was overjoyed when I saw the rims of his eyes began to show hints of red.

I walked up to him, and standing on my toes, I lightly blew into his ear. That little move pushed him right over the edge. He grabbed me and harshly pushed me down onto the boulder that I had once been sitting one. I lay there on my back and watched as he grabbed my leg, and starting at my ankle, began to nip at my flesh, slowly working his way up. I tried to keep the tightness at bay, thinking if I don't have my release I will get what I want.

Yea right. Once his fangs graced my inner thigh, I was lost. The white light of death made its appearance behind my eyelids, as the muscles in my body shuddered, and his name erupted from my lips shattering the silence of the night.

When I made my way back to reality and slowly opened my eyes, I saw his golden orbs above me. I watched as a claw drew towards my neck in order to draw my blood. I shuddered when his hot tongue ran across the scratch he put on my neck, and let a moan pass my lips. Once he was done he kissed the corner of my mouth and was gone.

I lay there looking up at the moon wondering at his behavior. 'How much longer until I am worthy of him giving me what I want?' That question had echoed through my mind ever since Sango told me about demons sexual behaviors. 'More importantly would I ever be worthy of his attentions?' I really hoped so, I wanted him so bad that it was getting to the point where he was the only thing on my mind.

I pulled myself together and headed back to camp. I needed to get some sleep, besides it's in my dreams that I get what I want and I couldn't wait to at least get some satisfaction even if it is an imaginary joining with my daiyōkai. 'Oh kami please just smile down on me this once and give me what I so desperately desire.' After I said the same prayer I say every night I laid my head down and fell in to a contented sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring was slowly breaking away to summer and it was one of those days where the weather was perfect. It was a day where all you wanted to do was to relax and lay out by a lake, sun bathing and just being all around lazy, you know one of those days. So that's exactly what I did.

We came back to Kaede's the day before and when I woke this morning I could tell by the air around me that it was going to be a really nice day. I made a quick trip home and put on a bikini and a wrap, tying it low on my waist. I then packed up some 'I don't care if they're bad for me' snacks, sodas, a towel, and headed back. As soon as I climbed out of the well, I was greeted by an angry dog boy, who began ranting and raving about me going home, and jewel shards…the same old Inuyasha rant is what it was. His little bitch session was really putting a damper on my day, so I brought his little fit to a grinding halt.

I walked up to him and while jabbing my finger in his chest, I informed him that I was an adult and that I could do what I wanted, when I wanted, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. I then told him that if he so much as lays a finger on me in order to physically do what he wants me to do, that he would be searching for the jewel shards as a pile of purified ash. He didn't think I would ever bring harm to him, apparently he still seems to think me to be the sweet loving teenager who bent over backwards to please him. Boy is he ever wrong, and I had to show him that I meant business. He grabbed my wrist to pull me along and I let out a little purifying power burning his hand. I had to laugh at him, because kami he screams like a little girl.

Then the next phase of our argument began, about how I don't care about him, the jewel, and…oh you know all the same Inuyasha crap that spills out his hole when I don't do what he wants me to do. This is where it got ugly. I informed him that, 1: I was an adult. 2: I could do as I pleased. 3: He was acting like a child. 4: If he wanted to go find the jewel there was nothing stopping him, but I wasn't going with him on this day, and lastly. 5: Was that he needed to grow up and quit expecting everyone to do as he says just because he thought himself to be the leader of our group. Then I gave him the final blow. I said that I don't ever remember telling him that he was our leader, nor had anyone else, and that he just assumed that title. Which meant that only in his own mind is he our leader, therefore I don't have to listen to him if I don't want to.

Damn, puppies are pathetic when they pout, and guilt sucks. So I tried to smooth things over, by making a promise about searching for the jewel shards, and not begging for a break for two weeks. I had to smirk inwardly, there's always a way around promises that you make out of guilt. What I mean by that is when it comes time for me to fulfill my promise and not beg Inuyasha for a break, all I have to do is just take a break without a word. You see I said I wouldn't 'beg' for a break. I can't wait for that confrontation.

So after that was all said and done I made my way over to the pond to begin my day of laziness and snacking. Plus this would give me a chance to try and plan out my next encounter with my daiyōkai. I had to think of some way to make him stick around. Maybe I could handcuff him to me. Nah he would only use his poison to melt them, and that could possibly anger him. If I really wanted to sink down to mud slug status, I could hand over tessaiga in return for some gratification. No, as much as Inuyasha annoys me I could never do that.

The more I thought about it, the less I came up with. So I decided to just keep doing things the way I have been and hope for the best. I gave a sigh, turned over so that I could tan my back, and began to lightly doze. Well I tried to anyway, I was quickly brought out of my peaceful state by another hanyou, Naraku. What is it with hanyou's and me? Do I have a sign on me that says that I am to bow down to every hanyou I come across?

Here's what happened, and I still can't believe I came out of this unscathed. I was laying on my beach towel soaking up the sun with my eyes closed, fantasizing about a sexy demon lord when I was rudely brought out of my day dream by my arch nemesis and his creepy chuckle. I know I should have been frightened, but I wasn't. I was angry and frustrated, being he brought my out of my fantasy during the best part.

I turned my narrowed eyes onto the puppet and told him to go away, in a not so very lady like way. That earned me another evil chuckle, followed by the demand for my jewel shards. Without breaking my glare at him, I told him that I didn't have any shards on me, and that he should have been able to sense that. Of course he knew, and he said that I was to go and get them, and bring them to him, or else. Now it was my turn to let off an evil chuckle. If I wasn't going to do as Inuyasha wanted there was no way in hell I was going to do what Naraku wanted.

I stood up and explained to him that it was my day off, and because it was my day off I didn't have to listen to him or anyone else no matter what they said. I also explained that if he wanted more jewel shards then he should get up off his ass and go look for them his self, like the everyone who wants a piece of the jewel does. He said that it was easier to just take other peoples jewel shards. I snorted at this, I mean really how lazy can he be? But, then again he couldn't even confront me in person, he had to send a puppet. Kami how pathetic.

I then reminded him that I sent the message that he could go fuck his self, and that he could stick the jewel shards straight up his ass for all I cared. Hey it's my day off I shouldn't have to worry about jewel shards and obsessed hanyou's for that matter. Which brought me to this question which I posed to Naraku. Why is it that only hanyou's are this obsessed with the jewel? Sure full demons want them, but not nearly as bad as him and Inuyasha. He said that he wanted it for power and as for Inuyasha he didn't care why he wanted it.

Now with what I said next made the puppet attack. I told him that he just gave his secret away to his enemy by saying that he needed the jewel for power, because obviously he is too weak to fight against us and the fact that he sends puppets or his children after us just goes to prove my point. Plus the fact that he is always in hiding just confirms it. Well that caused him to attack me, and after all the months of practicing my miko powers the stupid puppet didn't stand a chance. I sent out a purifying blast and watched as it disintegrated in to a pile of ash.

I gave myself a nod of approval and went back to my lazy day and my fantasies of my demon lord.

A few weeks later we ran into Naraku again and all I could do was to shake my head in disgust at him. Inuyasha was being all… Inuyasha, yelling and making demands of Naraku as if the evil one would actually say 'Well Inuyasha you make a good point. Here's my shards and would you like me to face you or turn around while you run your sword through me.' I stepped up next to Inuyasha and locked my eyes onto the puppets and took a page from his book. I told him to give me his shards or everyone he cared about would suffer.

Again I had to listen to his evil chuckle followed by the 'I don't care about anyone' speech. Which I knew for a fact to be a lie, and told him as much. He then asked me who it was that he cared about and I described a priestess that looked an awful lot like myself…Kikyo. That got Inuyasha's attention and he started yelling that Kikyo would never be with a piece of shit like Naraku and so on. Yet what I found to be interesting was that Naraku was strangely quiet. Which went to show that Onigumo's heart still had a somewhat of hold on him.

With that realization to Naraku, he began his attack on us. Well not us so much as me. Apparently he didn't like the fact that I reminded him of his one weakness and pointed it out for the whole group to hear. This battle was a lot harder than the one by the pond due to his anger, and this time I had the help of my friends. During the battle my blood began to boil telling me of the impending arrival of my obsession. I was so excited that I was going to see him that I failed to block one of Naraku's tentacles, and it went through my right shoulder. Can I tell you how painful it is to have something like that pierce your body, I mean it freakin hurt!

My body in defense of the intruding object purified it and I fell to my knees putting my hand over the wound trying to use my powers to heal it. It didn't work being I was using most of my powers to protect myself from the onslaught of demons and tentacles while I was down. Inuyasha made his way over to me to make sure I was ok just as Sesshoumaru mad his grand appearance and eliminated the puppet with one swipe of his toukijin. With the elimination of the puppet Naraku's demons retreated, leaving us to stare at the one who took care of our enemy with one swing of his sword.

I was so elated to see my demon that I forgot all about the pain in my shoulder. I stood up shakily and made my way over to where Sesshoumaru stood glaring at his brother. I stopped a few feet away from him and just stared up at the beauty that caused heat to pool in between my legs. It didn't take long for him to notice the change in my scent and his eyes went from Inuyasha to me. As soon as his golden eyes locked onto me, the heat within me increased ten fold. How I wanted to feel his soft lips on my skin, his fangs as they nipped that sensitive spot on my neck, oh and the feel of his claws grating across my navel. Kami I needed him.

He smirked very faintly at me then turned and began to walk away from me. I was so frustrated and in pain, and not only because of my shoulder, that I snarled at him. That was the best and worst mistake I had ever made. It was the worst being that Inuyasha and the rest of the group saw what happened, and it caused me to cry out in pain because of my shoulder. It was the best because I had a red eyed demon nipping at my neck. See after I snarled at him he came flying back at me, grabbing me and slamming me into the nearest tree.

He worked his way down my neck towards my shoulder where he began to lick at the wound. Somewhere I could hear Inuyasha yelling at Sesshoumaru making threats and demanding my release, while the others were holding him back telling him that if he made a wrong move that Sesshoumaru would kill me. At least I think that's what they were doing and saying. I was to caught up in the pleasure of feeling my demon running his claws up and down my bare thighs (I'm so glad I decided to wear a short skirt today), and the pain of his tongue licking at my wound on my shoulder. I brought up my left hand to run it through his hair, since my right side was being doctored. He grabbed my wrist and pinned it above my head with a disapproving growl. I know he was waiting for me to have my release, but I couldn't. We had an audience for kami sakes, and part of me knew this and was preventing me from giving him what he wanted.

The longer I delayed in giving him my release the louder his growls became. I whispered that I couldn't because there were people watching. He lifted his head up and looked over at the group with a deadly red eyed glare and I could tell he was ready to kill them for watching us. I released a moan bringing his attention back to me, and I told him that we should go somewhere else. He looked at me as if he didn't understand a word I was saying.

Finally my words made it through his hazy mind, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, then took off into the forest. I'm not sure how far we went and didn't really care, I was with my demon and I was going to try with all my might to get what I so desperately wanted…true completion.

We ended up in a clearing by a pond where her continued to lick my wound while raking his claws over various areas of my body, building up the tension in my lower abdomen. Finally, when he was satisfied that he had sufficiently cleaned my wound, he began to nuzzle my chest with his nose working his way down until he made it to my navel. He pushed my shirt up and began to nibble at my bared flesh, causing me to release shuddering moans. I was holding on tight, trying to keep from loosing myself in the feeling of his fangs grazing my skin, for if I let go he would be gone.

He sat up and placed his claws on my knees and slowly began to drag them upward until he reached my inner thighs, where he began to prickle my flesh with the tips of his claws. I let out a deep throaty moan, getting a growl of approval in return. He then began to lightly graze my crotch with a single clawed finger, causing me to buck up wanting to feel it inside me. He brought his other hand and pressed down on my stomach, holding me down while continuing to torture me with his light touches.

I couldn't stand it. I was in pain from the need to release myself as well as the need to feel him within me, yet the fire in me burned even hotter at the torture of being denied. Finally with one hard press against my pearl I exploded like a bomb. My screams of release echoed through the clearing, silencing all living creatures around us.

When I pulled myself back together and opened my eyes, I was being looked at with glazed over golden suns. I blinked trying to clear the haziness that consumed my mind, but was thrown back into my fog when a clawed hand slid around my neck lifting my head up so that our lips could come together. He sucked on my top lip, nibbling it with his fangs then laid me back on the ground and was gone.

I stared up at the deep blue sky and wondered how many more encounters I would have to have until my fantasy was fulfilled. I could still feel the tingling sensations on my body where his claws had touched me and felt another release coming on, and when I thought about his tongue licking my navel, I exploded again. I kept my eyes closed as a smile slowly graced my lips, and that's how Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou found me. Laying on the grass, disheveled and smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

I love my friends, they can be fun and make me laugh, but kami, when I say I'm not going to tell them anything about me and Sesshoumaru they should cop-a-clue. I mean the game 20 questions is great and all, but my relationship with Sesshoumaru IS NOT a topic in which I want involved in this game. Besides they were well past 20 questions a 100 questions ago.

Sango insisted that we needed girl talk, to which I declined. Miroku was making up his own answers with vivid detail, which caused me to slap the hentainess right out of him.. or at least I tried to slap it right out of him. Shippou had an idea but wasn't to sure, and that was fine with me. Oh and let us not forget one overbearing, hissy fit throwing, foul-mouthed hanyou.

He insisted that I was betraying him, with his brother being his enemy and a bastard, and on and on he went. I sat there waiting patiently for his little episode to run it course before I explained to him that we had had this talk before. The most irritating thing about the whole situation was the look on his face. It was a look of 'this is the first time I have ever heard anything about you and Sesshoumaru.' I didn't even want to deal with it, so I threw my hands up in the air in disgust and told him to put the pieces together and figure it out for his self. I mean he IS an intelligent hanyou after all. (Insert laughter here.)

Well that didn't go over very well. The next thing I knew was I had a screaming, finger pointing, glaring hanyou yelling at me about… oh hell I don't know what it was about. I tuned him out as soon as the clawed finger made its appearance in front of my face. When he finally ran out of things to bitch about, I cocked an eyebrow at him and asked him if he was quite through. He nodded his head at me, waiting in fear of the sit I would usually give him about now, but was shocked into dumbfoundedness when I just walked away from him.

Just as I took a step away from him I caught something white and glowing just beyond the trees… one of Kikyo's soul stealers. I quickly sat Inuyasha and took off in the direction that I saw the stealer in. I was hoping that by sitting Inuyasha it would distract him from his love or whatever he considers her to be. I needed to talk to the woman about Inuyasha and I hoped she would listen for a second before she tried to kill me.

It didn't take me long to find her sitting against a tree in a very seductive manner, which told me what she was here to get. Yuck. I slowly approached the woman and told her that I would like to talk to her for a second before Inuyasha showed up. She did nothing but glare at me in hatred as she usually does, which didn't phase me in the least. I informed her that she needn't worry about me taking Inuyasha away from her being that I don't care about him that way and I have found someone else to give my attentions to.

Still she didn't say anything but gave me a curt nod. I did however tell her that I didn't care what she and Inuyasha did with each other so long as she didn't try to take him to hell with her. Well that got her attention. She said that she would do what she wanted with Inuyasha and if I didn't like it she could just as easily kill me, and take the rest of her soul back. That made me laugh at her, causing her to aim an arrow at me. Before she could fire it, I informed her that if I died then so would she.

She lowered the bow and waited for me to elaborate, which I did. You see it's quite simple. Yes my soul once belonged to her, but after her death and five hundred years it became my property. So if I were to die then my soul would once again become whole and would move on and become someone else's soul. She only lives because I do. My life gives the piece of soul she has the ability to keep her alive, and since she is made of nothing more than bones and clay, the soul we share can't survive. It needs a real body to give life to not a recreation of something long dead.

She pondered over my words, unsure as to whether or not to believe me, until I asked her if she wanted to kill me and see if I was right or not. She decided that it probably wasn't worth finding out, and gave me a nod of agreement concerning Inuyasha. Then I told her that if she were to try and take Inuyasha to hell with her, then I would have to call my piece of soul back and eliminate her from the earth. Kami I love holing her life in the palm of my hand. Then there was the final thing that I told her, and I could tell she was seething but made no move to do anything about it. I said in a not so nice way that if I ever fucking found out that she was working with Naraku, that I would call my soul back and use what's left of her as litter for my cat. She glared at me but agreed to my terms just as Inuyasha showed up. I walked up to him, patted him on the shoulder and made my way back to camp.

Later that night I was rudely woken from one of my erotic dreams concerning my daiyōkai, by a confused Inuyasha. He wanted to know what Kikyo and I had talked about that made her seem so distant from him. Hell how much more distant could the woman be? I just told him that Kikyo and I have an understanding and that she knows what will happen to her if she were to do anything that should upset me. He wanted to know what little miss perfect could possibly do to upset anybody, and I told him to forget it or else, then rolled over to go back to sleep and continue the dream that was so rudely interrupted.

It's hot, it's humid, and the air is sticky… it's going to rain. I looked up at the sky watching as the black clouds rolled in, and couldn't wait for the water to pour forth from them. It had been a long hot day of fighting demons. For some reason today seemed to be the day that every demon across the land decided that they wanted the jewel shards I carried. Of course I had to deny them their request and then help my friends eliminate them from the land. Just why did they have to pick today of all days to do it? With the heavy hotness of the day who would want to come out and engage anyone in anything? I mean you break out in a sweat just from blinking. At least we can look forward to some late afternoon rain to somewhat cool us off.

Finally the black clouds covered the burning sun and opened up in a drenching downpour. I was excited and turned my face up letting the rain cool me. What I found rather interesting though, was the group wanted to find shelter to get out of the rain. Why? After a hot humid day of fighting demons a good soak in the rain should be something enjoyed. I did not want to find shelter, but I was over ruled 5 to 1 in favor of shelter. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat figuring that once we found shelter they could hide themselves away and I would go out and enjoy the storm.

Inuyasha found a cave to wait out the storm in. Once everyone was settled, and a good argument with Inuyasha about what I was about to do, I changed into some jean short shorts, and a black sleeveless button down shirt that tied at the waist, and left the cave.

I made my way back down the side of the mountain, and took off running into the forest, where there was a clearing that we had passed on our way to the cave. When we ran through the clearing in search of shelter, I thought it would be a good place to play in the rain and that was exactly what I intended on doing. Sure playing in the rain may seem kind of juvenile, but who cares, its raining and I'm feeling rather feisty at the moment. And sitting in a cave feeling this way would only cause trouble and possible argument between Inuyasha and I… who needs it? Not me that's for sure!

While I was enjoying myself in the rain I felt the pull of my daiyōkai, which made my little outing into the rain all the better. I spun around and standing there under what I call an umbrella tree, because there's so many leaves on it the water never gets through to the ground, was my demon. I smiled evilly at him and slowly made my way towards him until we were a foot away from each other.

I didn't bother asking him why he was there all of a sudden and frankly I didn't care, and as much as I wanted to feel his claws on my flesh, I decided that I would play with him first. Like I said I was feeling feisty, plus I wanted to see how far I could push him. So keeping my eyes locked onto his, I reached out and untied his sash. Once I had the long belt in my hands I draped it over my neck, and wrapped it a few times around my arms. I then ran back to the center of the clearing, holding my arms out and spun around a couple of times, causing my hair to stick to my face.

I then turned my back to my demon, unbuttoned my shit to the tie at my waist, and then retied it so that my shirt was tied together just under my breasts. Then I pulled my shorts down as low as they would go trying to make them into hip huggers, and failing. The only went down about a inch, so I settled for that, and assumed that the overall effect would still work to my advantage.

I turned around facing the demon lord who was eyeing me carefully, and smiled seductively at him. I was totally hot for him, and I was sure that even though the rain was diluting my scent he could still smell my heat. I let out another laugh as I turned my face back up into the rain, lifting my hands up trying to catch every drop that fell from the sky. I then looked back at my demon, bringing my hands back to my side, and walked back over to him, coming to stand behind him.

He let out a growl telling me that he didn't like me to be behind him, and only accomplished in getting me hotter. I leaned up against him, bringing my hands to the front of his thighs slowly dragging them up until they reached his waist. I then dragged my cold fingers across his stomach bringing them around to his back where I brought them down over his muscled rear, stopping only long enough to give each cheek a good pinch, which caused him to growl even louder at me. Obviously he didn't want me to stop otherwise he would have stopped me by now.

I traced my fingers back up his back, throwing his hair over his shoulder, and unbuckled his armor watching as it fell to the ground, leaving me with the ability to circle him so that I could run my hand over his chest. I pushed open his haori baring his chest to me. I leaned in and ran my tongue from the center of his chest down to his navel, getting excited from the feel of the vibrations of his chest.

A clawed hand grabbed my shoulder and I slapped it away. It was my turn to torture him so that he would know how I felt when he would do it to me. I didn't look up to see if his eyes were red, being I already knew the answer to that, I could feel that they were. I moved my way back up his chest and standing on my toes I nipped his pulse point, and at the same time I reached down and grabbed his manhood through his hakama giving it a good squeeze.

I escaped his claws grabbing for me by running back to the center of the clearing. He took a step towards me and I glared at him in a way that told him not to come any closer. I wanted to torture him as much as he has tortured me. My look failed to stop him as he began to come towards me. I growled at him similar to the way he would growl at me when he disapproved of something I did, causing him to halt his progress towards me.

I then untied my shirt letting it fall open and used his the edge of his sash to tease my bared skin giving me goose flesh, causing me to let off a shudder. Letting go of the edge of the sash I ran my hands over my breasts, down my stomach, and between my thighs. I could feel the pressure building up in my belly with the ministrations to myself while he watched me. I brought one hand up and wrapped my arm around my waist while bringing the other up and tracing my lips with the tip of my finger.

As soon as the finger dipped into my mouth, found a red eyed demon standing in front of me. He grabbed the sash that was still wrapped around my arms, and tied it around my waist effectively relinquishing the use of my hands. He roughly laid me down on the ground so that he could stand over me. The pouring rain was blinding me, but through the blur I could see him looking down at me with his red eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

So here is the much desired next chapter with the continuation of The Rain and then some.

-----

He kneeled down over me and began to nip and lick at my neck, and I turned my head to the side giving him better access to my flesh as a moan passed my lips. He slowly worked his way down from my neck, down the valley between my breasts, across my stomach until he came to the waistband of my shorts.

He tried to pull my shorts off, but when they wouldn't give way he tried to use his claws to tear them off. He growled in annoyance when the denim shorts didn't fall apart, they only showed dotted holes from his claws. I watched in amusement as his hazy mind tried to work out how to rid me of the resistant fabric. He noticed the little gold disc that held my shorts closed, and with a glowing green finger he melted the button and then ripped the zipper apart. He then roughly yanked the shorts off my body and held them up in front of his face glaring at them as if they were his arch nemesis. Somewhat to my horror and delight he melted my shorts with is poison with a smirk of triumph.

In the back of my mind I worried about how I was going to go back to my friends partially naked, but for now I ignored that worry, being he was making short work of my underwear. Kneeling between my legs he began to caress my wet flesh with a single clawed finger, sending me into a frenzy of desire. I needed to feel more, and begged for it though my passion filled moans. He growled at me and teased my opening with the tip of his finger. I bucked my hips up wanting to feel his finger deep inside me, but was denied as he pulled away from me.

I lifted my head up to look at him as he stared back at me with a glint of torture in his red eyes. I laid my head back down and grunted in frustration from being denied my pleasure, and what was worse was I was there wasn't much I could do about it with my hands being tied to my waist. I struggled against the sash that held my hands to my sides, trying desperately to get free. He noticed my struggles to free myself, and with another growl of disapproval he came up and bit the side of my neck demanding my submission, to which I quickly obeyed.

Once he was satisfied that I was no longer trying to break free, he sat up and continued to torture the wet flesh between my legs with his finger. Again his finger circled my entrance forcing me to release moans of pleasure as the tension in my body slowly built up. The rain was helping to cool and calm my desires, but not by much. Just when I was about to have my release he stopped his ministrations, forcing me to growl out in annoyance with his actions. Just as my body began to relax from the tension of my denied to release, the finger roughly entered my wet opening.

I bucked against his finger wanting to feel it deeper and harder. He moved his finger around within me, then pulled it out slowly only to quickly thrust in back in. He then ceased all movement, and placed his other hand on my belly to keep me from trying to force movement. I was being tortured for teasing him and he was going to make sure that I paid in the worst way.

He sat there unmoving and holding me down for what seemed forever. I was frustrated from being denied and toyed with. I wanted more, I wanted freedom, and damn I wanted my freakin release! I looked up at him and began to snarl at him, raising my lip bearing my teeth at him, and he returned my gestures with bared fangs and narrowed eyes. That's when he began to furiously pump his finger in me, building up the tension once again, only to be brought down once I was on the edge.

I wanted to cry, or scream, or… something. This was going way beyond torture, this was just outright cruelty. The rain began to pound down harder and I welcomed the pain from the hard falling drops of water, it was distracting me from the pain of being brought up and then denied.

However he wasn't going to leave me unfulfilled, for the next thing I knew I had two fingers within me working magic with my insides. When I felt the first signs of my release coming on, I thought for sure he was going to deny me once again, but I was wrong. Of all the times my demon brought to orgasm, this one by far was the most intense. I don't know if it was the rain, or the sash denying my touch, or the fact that this was the most intimate of touches to date, but one thing was for sure, my brain exploded.

All thoughts stopped, as my blood took over pumping furiously through my veins to bring the much needed oxygen to my tense, straining muscles. I screamed out his name which was lost in the pouring rain. Slowly I my brain regained control of my body, and a small tremor shot through my body as he with drew his finger from my insides. I lifted my heavy head up to look at him, and saw his intense red rimmed golden eyes looking back at me. I was shocked to see that there were still lingering hints of red in his eyes. Which meant only one thing… I was getting closer to having all I wanted from him!

He reached up and ran a claw across my belly drawing my red life force, and while he was untying the sash began to lick at the scratch he had made. Once my hands were released I reached down and ran my fingers through his wet silky hair. He then pulled away from me and stood over me, looking down at me with his mask of indifference back on. Yet I could still see minute traces of red around the edges of his eyes. I stood up staring back at him and whispered his name in question.

He didn't answer me, he just handed me his haori and was gone. I was thrilled, forgetting my disappointment of not being completely fulfilled, I now had his haori and sash, things I would keep with me always. Better yet I now had me a nightshirt. I put his haori on feeling the slight lingering warmth of his body still in the wet fabric, I tied the sash around my waist holding the shirt closed, and made my way back to the cave where my friends were sure to be worried about me.

Upon my entrance into the cave I could see in all their eyes that the knew what I had been up to. I mean I was wearing Sesshoumaru's haori it was pretty obvious. None of them said anything, knowing that I wouldn't answer their questions anyway. I made my way over to my bag, and dug out some dry clothes to change into. Once I was changed I laid out my wet clothes, haori and sash included, to dry by the fire. I was comfortably seated when Inuyasha came to sit in front of me, and I was prepared for the oncoming argument.

Imagine my shock when he didn't yell or make absurd accusations at me. He calmly asked me if I was sure I knew what I was doing, and that even though Sesshoumaru hadn't harmed me that I should still be weary of him. I tried to assure him that I knew what I was doing and that I would be fine. He pulled me into his arms and informed me that if Sesshoumaru ever did anything to harm me, that he would kill the bastard. I sat there in a daze wondering who this imposter was. This wasn't my overbearing hanyou, this was a calm caring friend, that I always wanted him to be. He then yelled at me that he was hungry and I knew instantly that the Inuyasha I loved was back to normal.

Dusty roads how I loath them, I wondered again how much longer until humanity decided that they can't stand dusty roads and began to pave them. A slight breeze and there is dust everywhere. In your lungs, on you clothes, your eyes water trying to clear themselves of the foreign substance, and you have a gritty feel in your mouth. I reiterate... I hate dusty roads!

Luckily we would be back to the village by the afternoon and I would be able to go home and take a long hot shower. I mean I like the hot springs and all, but I never feel quite as clean when I bathe in them. Not to mention real food, not ramen or whatever Inuyasha managed to kill and bring back to camp. Being away from home really makes me appreciate nice home cooked meals with foods made in some company thousands of miles away. Ahh technology, how I love thee sometimes.

Once everyone was settled in the village I gathered my pack and made my way to the well to go home. However my trip was going to be slightly delayed, by an imposter who didn't think I knew he was an imposter.

As I stepped into the clearing where the well was, there was Sesshoumaru… well he looked like Sesshoumaru anyway. First off I knew it wasn't Sesshoumaru being my blood wasn't acting up at the sight of him. Secondly he didn't have the right kind of swords strapped to his side, and he didn't have his boa on his shoulder. This was soooooo not Sesshoumaru!

I told Naraku to go away and quite bothering me, and that I wasn't in the mood for his games. Without missing a beat he informed me that he was indeed Sesshoumaru, unless I was blind. To which I grunted at him and informed him of the reasons that I knew him not to be my daiyōkai. He flinched slightly, but continued to argue the point with me that he was and has always been Sesshoumaru. I waved my hand in the air saying whatever then asked "Sesshoumaru" what he wanted, and that if he said the jewel shards then he would be giving away his cover.

I have to give the hanyou credit for trying being he tried to say as Sesshoumaru that he changed his mind about the jewel shards and wished to use them to defeat Naraku. I mean who is he kidding? I then told him that the real Sesshoumaru would never sink so low, and that Sesshoumaru believes that he can defeat Naraku with his own power.

Naraku just stood there getting frustrated that his plan wasn't working, and I could feel his aura flaring up around him. Which was another indication that he was definitely NOT Sesshoumaru. Finally he told me that I was going to die today, and just as he was about to make his attack on me, my blood began to boil and my real Sesshoumaru showed up.

Between Sesshoumaru and I we were able to inflict some serious damage on the hanyou, being it was the real thing and not some puppet like usual. It seemed like an eternity to end this battle. However, after taking an almost fatal hit from toukijin Naraku fled the scene. Sesshoumaru and I stood there watching the vile one retreat and when he was gone Sesshoumaru turned to me, red eyes blazing.

I found myself slammed into by a very large, very aroused demon. Who knew that the great lord of the west could get all hot and bothered after a battle? Between the exertion of the battle and Sesshoumaru's rough intensity I was just as hot and bothered. I wondered how far he would take it this time and would I be tortured as I was before.

He raked his claws over my clothes, turning them into rags on the ground. He nipped aggressively at my neck while he ran his claws all over my body. My body gave a shudder as I released a moan of pure pleasure of the contact between us. I wanted to run my hands over his chest, but was forbidden due to his armor. I growled in anger at the barrier blocking me from my goal. He pulled back and released his armor throwing it off to the side. I yanked open his haori and ran my fingers nails across his smooth chest, placing light kisses in their wake.

He pushed me down to the ground, and took one of my breasts into his mouth, grazing my nipple with is fangs, causing me to let out pleasured filled moans. One hand was playing with my other breast, while his other hand was digging into my thigh. I dug my fingernails into his scalp trying to pull him closer to me, while moaning in ecstasy.

He drug his fangs down my chest going down until they grazed across my heated core, where he began to lick at my entrance. He teased my sensitive area with his tongue and fingers, with the other hand flicking at the nipple of my breast. I was so caught up in my pleasure that the world around me became nothing more than a blur of colors. My breaths came in pants, and I could hear rumblings coming from the form between my legs.

I could feel his tongue slipping inside me and I began to thrust my hips towards him trying to bring him deeper within me. He grabbed my leg and put it over his shoulder opening me even further so that he could have better access to me. His hands reached around and began to prickle at the flesh of my rear heightening my pleasure. I could feel the build up of the white death that would claim me, and I tried to fight it with all my being. I was a futile fight, the need to release myself was far stronger than my will to hold out for something more.

As my body began to tremble and tense, he worked harder to bring forth the secret liquor that my body held deep within. I opened myself to the rapture of release and welcomed the euphoria that came with it. I could still feel him licking up the sustenance I freely gave to him and shuddered in response. When he finished he came back up to me, and began teasing my lips with his tongue wanting entrance into my mouth. Any demand he asked of me I was more than willing to give into him. I could taste my self mixed with his and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me, never wanting to break away from him.

He slid his hands up my arm and pulled them from his neck and then broke the kiss. I stared up at him in disappointment, begging with my eyes for him not to leave me. He leaned down and grazed my neck at my pulse point with his fangs opening my flesh to bare my life's blood, which he then licked up until it healed. When he pulled away he ran a clawed finger down my chest and was gone.

I lay there and slammed my fists into the ground at my sides. This was getting frustrating. I wanted him to stay, I wanted him to give me more, I wanted to give him more. We were so close, yet he leaves. Then I realized that we were one step closer to my completion. That made me smile our next meeting would be the one, the one for my ultimate satisfaction.

With that thought I got up, dug some clothes out of my pack, dressed, and jumped into the well that led me home.


	7. Chapter 7

Do you have any idea how damp, dark, smelly, and disgusting dungeons are? I mean when your enemy captures you the least they could do is rid the nasty little room of all the creepy crawlers and such. It's not a lot to ask, and I don't expect it to be a room at the Sakura Tower or anything thing like that, but still. Oh and let us not forget the suppressing chains around the wrists, ankles, and neck. Give me a freakin break here! What's with the collar around the neck? What, am I going to do attack with my pulse point? My damn nose itches like crazy and I can't scratch it because my hands are chained above my head, and I can scarcely turn my head because of the lovely (note the sarcasm here) collar around my neck.

I guess I should start from the beginning so that you can understand how I came to be in this predicament. You see after my last encounter with my oh so hot demon lord, I went home for a few days to restock food supplies, clothes, some womanly essentials and whatever else I felt would be necessary to traverse the land in search of jewel shards.

I was so excited to return in hopes of finding my demon that in my little fit of happiness I failed to pay attention to what was going on around me. This just goes to show that I really have obsession issues and probably should look into some therapy to resolve my addiction of my demon. As I was saying I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me when I climbed out of the well, and was attacked from behind effectively knocking me unconscious.

When the world became painfully visible to me once again I found myself locked in the worlds most disgusting dungeon. Not that I have an extensive knowledge of what dungeons should be like, nor do I have anything to compare this one too. I just know that this place really makes you consider that what ever torture that your captor has in mind for you, may be worth enduring just to get out of the room.

I'm not entirely sure how long I have been here being that there are no windows to judge the changes of day to night nor do I know how long I was unconscious. I do know on thing however, I have to piss like a horse (not a very lady like analogy but it's a good description of how bad I have to go.) and I absolutely refuse to go on myself. If only my captor or a guard or someone would come along so that I could voice my concerns I would really, really, REALLY, be one very happy miko.

That brings me to who has captured me. I'm pretty sure that its Naraku. I mean who else would capture me and lock me away? I can almost guarantee that he is going to threaten me for my jewel shards, which might I add I don't have. This is the very reason I don't carry them all with me. I always leave a few at home, for reasons such as this. Even Inuyasha doesn't know that I do that, I'm not as stupid as the hanyou seems to thinks me to be, ya know?

Ok back to my captor which I now know is Naraku, being Kagura has just entered the disgusting little room. She told me not to worry about my life just yet, and that she was here to take me to see the vile one. Believe it or not I was rather excited to be leaving this room even if it meant seeing my arch nemeses. Just goes to show how utterly disgusting this room is, and know I know the reason for the collar around my neck. It's there so I can be led by a leash like a dog, and still keep my powers suppressed.

Before meeting my enemy I BEGGED Kagura to let me relieve myself, being its very hard to be intimidating when your dancing around like a fool because your bladder is filled to maximum level and then some. I could have kissed the woman when she led me to a room that was used just for this reason. Now I would be able to focus on sparing verbally with Naraku and not on whether or not I was going to wet myself.

It didn't take very long to get to the main room, where Naraku sat on the floor against the wall. The room was completely empty. No pillows, no chairs, not even a painting, just an empty room. The guy must not have any decorating sense or is so obsessed with the jewel that home furnishings aren't at the forefront of his mind.

I already had an idea as to how the upcoming conversation was going to go. Naraku: I want your jewel shards. Me: I'd rather die then give them to you. Naraku: Well miko, that can be arranged. Me: (This is where I take it too far.) As if you could kill me. Not the brightest thing to say to someone who has your powers subdued but hey, I can't exactly bow down and say: here they are oh wonderful master. Bah!

That was exactly how the conversation went. Aside from me telling him that I was going to kill him if he didn't release me, and so on. He said that he found me to be very entertaining. I told him that I wasn't here to be his court jester. He just laughed telling me that he may just keep me around for that reason. This little back and forth with him was really making me reconsider my opinion of the nasty little room he kept me in. Based on his next thought, I decided that the room wasn't so bad and would much rather be there than here with him.

His idea was to take me physically, impregnate me, and then use me against Inuyasha. See the dungeon isn't so bad compared to having sex with Naraku. Ok so Naraku isn't so bad to look at, you know the long black wavy hair, the rock hard chest, and the deep brown eyes. Then there's the flip side of this. He's evil, he's a nasty bug, (eww), and the final thing is he's had relations with Kikyo. YUCK! Just for that reason alone I would never touch him, even if he wasn't evil. Can you say necrophiliac? Yes I know it also describes my little puppy boy Inuyasha. Yet another reason why Inuyasha and I will never get together. But I digress, the simple fact of the matter was either I hand over my remaining jewel shards or I get to become the mother to the spawn of evil. So what does a power suppressed, threaten to have sex with, trapped miko do? She laughs her ass off silly is what she does.

I know that now wasn't the time to find anything funny, but I just couldn't help it. I was backed into a corner, with an ultimatum, of which I could not give into either way. So I asked if I could have some time to think on it, and possibly think on it while surrounded by a large table of food. He waved his hand in the air, which I didn't know the meaning to but apparently Kagura did. It meant that he agreed to my terms. Shocking huh?

While I was pigging out I asked Kagura if she has seen Kikyo lately. The witch shrugged her shoulders and said everyday. Now let me describe the picture that Kagura got that made her almost fall over laughing. Imagine bugged out blue eyes, mouth agape filled with rice, as bits of rice fall out of my open trap, and both my hands squished into the chicken sitting in front of me. Not very pretty.

Once I regained my composure I asked Kagura who attacked me to bring me here. Oh and I bet you can't guess who it was, and how she offered to bring me to Naraku. Yes the aforementioned dead woman… Kikyo. Apparently she didn't like the fact that I threatened her life, and told her what she could and couldn't do. Stupid bitch, excuse the language, but that is what she is. I shook my head realizing that Kikyo was more dangerous than any one of Naraku's spawns, being she has a hold of Inuyasha by the… well you know. As much as I hate to break Inuyasha's heart, Kikyo had to go.

Normally I would feel bad about doing harm to a person especially a human, but for kami sakes the woman ain't real. She's a fake, a fraud, a freakin clay pot! Nothing about the woman is real, except for the piece of MY soul she has. Sure she at one time she owned this soul, but once she died it became someone else's property, and then continued to be passed on until it became my property. Hell, this soul probably belonged to at least four other people before it came to me. Leaving her with ZERO claims to it. So as much as I hate to do it, the woman must die. I know it will upset Inuyasha immensely but, I will just blame it on Naraku, I mean technically it is his fault. Yes, I know I shouldn't lie, but how am I supposed to tell my little hanyou that I killed his true love? I can't and besides it's so much easier to blame Naraku, because he's just evil. Simple right?

Alright getting back to the issue at hand and putting Kikyo off to the side for now. I needed to get away from Naraku but how? I could possibly get Kagura to help me since she hates Naraku just as much as I do, possibly more. The only reason she stays loyal to him is because he literally holds her life in the palm of his hand.

So I broached the question carefully. I asked her what she would do if she were free of Naraku. She told me that she wanted to go to another county and rid herself of the memories of Naraku. I then asked her what she would do if I were able to free her of her slavery to the fiend. She scoffed at me, telling me that it was impossible for me to do such a thing. I asked her how she was so sure that I couldn't. She pointed out my current situation saying that if I was so powerful that I wouldn't be here. I had to give it to her, she did have a point, but that didn't deter me in the least.

I decided to just come out and ask for her help in getting out of here. She laughed her evil laugh saying that if she were to do such a thing she would die. I figured that would be her response, but hey it never hurts to ask right? I gave up figuring that there was going to be no help from the wind witch, since Naraku holds her heart, and realized that if it were me in her situation I would probably do the same thing.

Now I needed a new plan, so I brought the Kikyo issue to the front burner and decided that there was a possibility that I could use her to get out of here. I tapped into myself to see if I could feel the piece of MY missing soul around and was elated when I found that it was. So I gave it a tug, in hopes that it would bring her to me.

It didn't surprise me that she didn't show up, so I pulled a little harder, stopping just short of pulling it completely out of her body. Yes that brought her to me. I didn't look up from my plate of food when the door flew open, revealing a very angry priestess. The only words out of my mouth were, 'So glad you could join us.'

She just stood in the doorway glaring at me. Apparently she didn't like the fact that I could call my soul to me and she had to answer. I continued eating keeping my eyes locked onto my bowl of rice and asked her if she remembered the little talk we had awhile back about her relationship with Naraku. She didn't answer me so I had to look up at her, and sneered WELL? at her. She nodded that she remembered then uttered under her breath that the collar was suppose to suppress my ability to call back my soul. Was she kidding? You can't suppress your soul, only when you die is it suppressed and only long enough for it to find a new body to go into.

She didn't need to know that, so instead I pointed out that she did exactly what I told her NOT to do and now she had a choice to make. She narrowed her eyes at me and waited for me to tell her what her options were, as if it were that difficult to figure out. I just shrugged and told her that either she gets me out of her or she dies, simple. Then I added on that if she tells Naraku she dies anyway, and asked her if Naraku was really worth dying for. She let out a hissing breath, and I could almost see the words dancing about her head detailing what she thought about me with that breath. I didn't care what she though, all I cared about was escaping Naraku.

I asked her if she was going to get me out of here or did she want to die. She gave me a nod of her head and left the room. Now I don't know if that meant she wanted to die, or if she was going to help me escape. I assumed it was the latter, and hoped that she wasn't running to Naraku to tell him of my threat. Which Kagura pointed out to me. I shrugged my shoulders and told her I would deal with it if that was what Kikyo was doing. Either way the woman was going to die, she just had to get me out of here first.


	8. Chapter 8

I know that this is prob. the shortest chapter so far, but I have my reasons for this chapter being so short and you will find out why next chapter.

-----

So I have been upgraded from dark, smelly, yucky dungeon, to cobweb filled, dusty, room. Oh and I bet you can't guess what this room looks like. If you guessed completely, if you don't count the cobwebs, empty room you'd be right. I just don't get it. I wonder if Naraku suffers from some kind of phobia when it comes to furniture? I don't think there's a scientific name for it, but if there were, I'm pretty sure it would describe the hanyou perfectly.

I mean couldn't he even put a stool, a bench, a dusty old mat, something for me to sit on? Just because he doesn't like furniture and prefers to sit on the floor, doesn't mean the rest of the world follows his preference of empty rooms. What a freak! The only piece of furniture that I have seen so far was the table I was eating at.

Ok Kagome let it go. Boy when I obsess with something I really obsess with it. I think I'm analyzing Naraku and his furniture disorder so deeply so that it will keep my mind off being stuck here. What else is there to do? I can't use my powers, I tried, I'm locked in an empty room, with no windows of course, and I'm freakin bored! I would fantasize about my demon lord, but that will only serve to keep me distracted and frustrated, and I highly doubt that now is a good time to be distracted. So I will just go back to Naraku's furniture disorder and try to make up a name for it, and try to kill time until I'm called for by the furniture hating hanyou.

So how about fa-nicha-phobia? I would do this in Latin but I don't know any Latin, and besides I like fa-nicha-phobia. Basic breakdown of my made up word is, fa-nicha means furniture and I'm sure you all know what phobia means so that is what Naraku has, fa-nicha-phobia. Well, that killed all of two minuets, boy the time is just flying by here. Kami I wish someone would come and take me out of here, or give me a gameboy or something. Ok, so a gameboy is very wishful thinkin but hey maybe I will get REALLY lucky and some insane human might could have invented one. See I'm going insane already and I've only been stuck in this room for maybe an hour, which seems like an eternity.

Now that's a weird analogy. How can it feel like an eternity when no one has lived an eternity, nor is anyone sure exactly how long an eternity is. Okaaaay, now I know I need to get out of here! I wonder if I could telepathically call my demon to me? Hell why not, it's better than trying to think of phobia names for Naraku's problems, and analyzing stupid analogies. And if it works I get out of here, but more importantly I get to see my daiyōkai. Now all I need is a non-dusty place to sit down, (yea right) so that I can see if I can call him to me. If this doesn't work I guess its back to Kikyo, like she could be trusted.

Alright time to try and call Sesshoumaru to me telepathically. Ok Kagome think Sesshoumaru thoughts. Golden eyes, long silver hair, purplish stripes, white silk clothes, swords, blue moon, pink hearts, green clovers…. whoops getting a little off track here. Let's try this again.

Eyes, hair, clothes, taking off clothes, rock hard chest, claws tearing away at my clothing, fangs and tongue assaulting my neck… this is so not working. How the hell am I suppose to call him to me when my thoughts lead to erotic fantasies? I know I will just scream his name at the top of my lungs and see if that works. Even if it doesn't it will make me feel better.

Ok here goes… SSSEEEESSSSSHHHOOOOMMMM… damn it! Well now I feel even better. Naraku is standing in front of me complaining that his ears are ringing. Stupid hanyou no one told him to come in here, therefore he should not be complaining. I can only imagine what he wants now, and if he thinks it's to get into my pants he's got another thing coming. I have a secret and if he touches me he's going to find out what it is REAL quick.

First things first though. I have to know before it drives me crazy wondering about it. So I ask Naraku what's the deal with having no furniture anywhere. He didn't answer me just glared at me as if I was to close to a secret that he didn't want out for the world to hear. That didn't deter me though, I wanted to know and when Kagome gets bored she gets annoying. Wow just referred to myself in the third person, just call me Sesshoumaru.

So I pushed the issue with Naraku about the furniture, and it turns out its not so much furniture that he has a fear of, he suffers from pyrophobia, well not him per se, but Onigumo's heart is afraid of fire. So ergo Naraku is afraid of fire, since they are one in the same. That didn't tell me what furniture had to do with anything, so I asked. Turns out furniture burns too easy. I can't believe he even told me. I mean what kind of person or hanyou in this case tells an enemy of their weaknesses? So if I had a lighter I just might be able to get away from him. Oh how I wish I had my backpack! I would burn this place to the ground, evil hanyou and all!

Anyway, Naraku tells me he is here because, your never going to believe this, Kikyo told him about my threat. What a stupid bitch! It doesn't matter being that she's going to die whether she helped me or not. Yet that wasn't what he was concerned with at the moment. He wants to know why I was screaming for Sesshoumaru. Now lets get this straight right now. If I won't tell my friends about me and Sesshoumaru, why in heaven's name would I tell him? So I told him like I told my friends, it was none of his damn business. Short, simple, and too the point. He just grunted at me not saying anything more.

I decided that it was my turn to ask a question. Namely what did he want, aside from the jewel shards that I don't have, and if he was concerned about Kikyo's life he might as well forget it. Her fake life was about to come to an end and there was nothing to stop me from taking my soul back. He shrugged saying that Kikyo wasn't something he was concerned with at the moment. I told him that for once we were in agreement, and for him to just tell me what it was he wanted.

He was here for his answer to the ultimatum that he had given me earlier. I pointed out that first off I don't have any jewel shards, and that if he were the perceptive hanyou he declares himself to be he would have known that. Secondly there was NO way in hell I would ever, ever, EVER, have sex with him. He told me that I had to agree to one of the two choices or face death. Now this is where my secret comes in to play. It starts off with me calling back that missing part of my soul that a certain fake miko we all know has a hold of. So I took a deep breath, and made the call. It didn't take very long for the white light to answer, it didn't even stop to knock on the door, just flew in and slammed into my body. Poor, poor, Kikyo, she should have listened to me!

With the missing piece of my soul back my powers were now at maximum level. Hell had I known that I would have this kind of power once I had a complete soul, I would have called it back a long time ago. The collar around my neck began to spark trying to contain the heightened strength of my powers, and Naraku surrounded himself with a barrier for protection, making all kinds of threats at me if I didn't contain my powers. Yea right. We both knew that things were about to get ugly, and one of us was going to suffer terribly… namely him.

The collar broke apart, falling to the floor in pieces, and I shot a bolt of purifying power towards the retreating hanyou. He made it out the door just before the bolt of power was to hit him. I spewed a few Inuyasha like obscenities, then went after him.

When I opened the door, the hallway was empty, so I picked a direction and went in it. I ran down the hallway, turned left and came to a giant door. Using all the physical strength I had I pushed the heavy door open as much as I could, which wasn't much. Lets just say that if I was ten pounds heavier I wouldn't have been able to squeeze through the tiny opening I made, which led to the wonderful outdoors.

I ran down the steps of the castle, through the courtyard, and out into the woods. Now the next part of my escape was to figure out in which direction I should go in, in order to find my companions. Ok I can figure out direction when the sun is coming up, or going down, but when its in the dead center of the sky east and west is in the same direction. So I made line in the dirt a few inches from the shadow of a tree trunk and watched to see which way the shadow was moving in, then once that was figured out I would go where? I had no idea where I was. Was I in the north, or south, possibly I was still in the western lands. This was going to be difficult.

I needed to find some kind of landmark so that I would know in which direction I should travel. Yet looking around nothing looked familiar. I was on the verge of a massive panic attack, when I received a visitor…. Kagura.

The woman was slightly panicky, and for good reason. She was here to help me get back to my friends but feared that Naraku would find out. She told me that she would give me a ride on her feather but it was too risky. So instead she told me which direction I should travel in, in order to make it back to Kaede's village, and that I was at the most a day away from the village.

Who knew Naraku was so close? I do have to give the evil one credit, hiding right under your enemies nose was really a good idea. However my kudos to Naraku were cut short due to my elation of being so close to being reunited with my friends. I gave my thanks to the wind witch and took off to the north.

It's been a week since my little stint at Naraku's place, and I am so glad to be back. Once I made it to Kaede's I found out that my friends were out searching for me, so I told the old miko that I was going home and if they showed up to tell them that I would be back in a few days. I wanted to go home, wash the stench of Naraku off me, and I wanted to lay down, sit down, and relax on some real furniture. Plus I had this really bad craving for some chocolate cake with strawberry icing… what a weird combination. Oh well it just sounds really good and ma will make it for me, since she loves me so much.

While I was at home I indulged in the use of furniture, running hot water, processed bad for you foods, and anything else that suited my fancy. When I got bored with all that, I returned to Kaede's to see if my companions had returned. I was rather shocked to find out that they still hadn't returned after four days of searching. I didn't think that they had been captured by any of our enemies, I just figured that they were still out searching, after all Japan is pretty large, especially when your on foot. This gave me some free time and what does Kagome do when she has free time in the Sengoku Jidai? She hunts demon lords of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Hmm the 'are they going to finally get together or not?' chapter. I can't tell you, you'll just have to read and find out if they do or not.

OMG you guys are sooooo great. The reviews you have given me keep me wanting to continue this story on. So thank you all so much I really appreciate your support! Now on to the chapter and to see if they finally do it or not!

-----

I had this feeling that I should head east in search of Sesshoumaru, which seemed to be rather odd, but if my blood was pulling me to the east, who was I to argue. I wondered what the mighty demon lord was doing in the east. Maybe there was a convention of calculating demon lords and he was giving a speech or something.

I could just picture it. The great Sesshoumaru dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, and a red and white striped tie pulled loose around his neck. All the while giving overly excited speeches about being cold, calculating, stoic, and above all else executing the threat 'die' with laser point accuracy. Now that would be something to see, but thank kami that's not who he is. Because if that's who he was, I sure as hell wouldn't be making this trip to find him right now.

I'm in my second day of traveling and what is worse is I am now headed back west. I'm assuming that he's either on his way back home, or he's zigzagging the countryside. Oh how I wish I had his running ability, or his ability to use jaki to form a cloud and fly away. Well if I'm going to go that far I might as well just wish I had him on leash and collar so that I could always have him near by when I desired him. A quick yank on the leash and a naked Sesshoumaru would be pinned up against me. Big SIGH a girl can wish can't she?

It was getting late and the need for a bath was in order. So I found me a nice little hot spring and slid my aching body in. You'd think after all the years of walking with Inuyasha I would be used to all this physical activity, but it seems as though my body is quite tired of it… well at this moment it is anyway. I tilted my head back against a boulder and began to relax my tired muscles and began my favorite fantasy about my demon lord. As a matter of fact it's the same fantasy that I have never gotten to finish, being every time I would have it someone would interrupt me at the best part. Apparently today was to be no different.

Just as I was about to get my fulfillment from the great demon, a red clad hanyou burst forth from the trees. Can I tell you how pissed I was? I wasn't quite sure if it was because he interrupted my fantasy or if it was because he interrupted my bath, either way he earned himself three major sits. One for seeing me naked in my bath, one for interrupting my fantasy, and one just because it made me feel better! Although I wonder if three was enough, considering the filth spewing from his hole, maybe he needed a few more for talking like a drunken sailor.

Instead of getting all upset about his potty mouth, I covered myself and informed the grounded hanyou that if he knew what was good for him he would make himself scarce real quick like. He jumped out of his Inuyasha shaped hole with finger flying in my face informing me of his search for me, not knowing where I was, and now he finds me in the middle of nowhere bathing like I didn't have a care in the world.

This is where I would normally point out the flaws in his little rant, such as we were not in the middle of nowhere, we were in the middle of a forest at a hot spring, but I so wasn't in the mood. So giving him my best 'leave or face the consequences' glare informed him ever so politely of what was about to happen if he didn't leave me alone to finish my bath. Just as I finished my speech I received another surprise, or should I say guest to interrupt my bath.

So now I had a screeching hanyou and one hella annoying wolf prince arguing next to the hot spring which contained a very pissed off, very naked miko! Now when a miko gets as pissed off as I am now she uses her powers to her advantage. For example I can use my powers to move something without putting a lot of purifying energy into it. Now with that being said, I shot out two bolts of power at the two puppies, with only enough purifying energy to give them slight burns, and sent them flying into the forest.

While they were out of sight but not ear shot, I quickly climbed out of the hot spring, dried off, and dressed. Then instead of going to find out if they were ok, I gathered my things and continued in the direction of my prey or demon lord if you will. I figured that the two mongrels would catch up eventually and the argument would continue with a few new details added, such as why I did what I did, and where the hell was I going.

I was right, about five minuets after I left the hot spring they both showed up in front of me stopping me in my tracks. I let off a sigh of disgust, with a roll of my eyes and informed them that even before they start with me, that they would be better off forgetting it unless they wanted to get hurt. Both just stared at me with their mouths agape in shock. I stepped around them and continued on my way. I was a woman on a mission and there was nothing that was going to stop me. The more I thought about my demon lord the more I had to find him and as quickly as possible.

It seems like it has been an eternity (yes, we have already discussed this analogy before, but I will still use it anyway.) since I saw him last. I had a need that needed to be fulfilled and he was the only one who could sate my desires, and by damn I was going to get satisfied no matter what this time. There wasn't going to be any of this 'play with her until she screams my name in her release and then leave her wanting more' bullshit. I decided that if he tried to leave me this time he would pay dearly. I wouldn't kill him, that would only serve to punish myself, and I wouldn't give him purifying burns either. There was no way I could damage his beautiful skin, even if it would heal back to its perfect state. I had a plan forming in my head and I was hoping that when I came across him it would work.

Although before I found my demon lord I had to get rid of a couple of puppies that have been following behind me bickering between themselves, and occasionally demanding some answers out of me. I just continued to ignore them, being eventually they would shut up long enough for me to make them go away. Yea, and pigs in the future will fly right out my butt! Then an idea hit me, if they wouldn't go away, I could play with them for awhile and without them even knowing about it.

The rules are simple, do it discreetly, do not use any purification energy, and above all else DENY EVERYTHING! So here is how the game is played, every time Koga says 'my woman' or 'mutt' he gets shot with a needle of power. As for Inuyasha every time he says a fowl word or 'shard detector', he gets shot. Sounds like fun, ne? So let the games begin!

Can I tell you how much fun this game is? It's been about an hour since the game started and so far Inuyasha is loosing terribly. The reason for his loosing steak is every time he would get shot he would curse earning him another shot. Koga on the other hand I think is beginning to pick up on what words cause him to get shot, he hasn't said 'mutt' once in the last fifteen minuets but 'my woman' is hanging in there. There is one down side to all of this, and that is the inside of my mouth is really sore from biting my cheeks to keep from laughing. Once I had to bite so hard that I drew blood, because Inuyasha's ability to string together a sentence of obscenities was rather amusing. That one earned him seven shots in a row, followed by another five for the seven he got. I need to play this game more often with the hanyou!

Just as I was about to give Koga a real good zap a giant stupid grin became plastered across my face. He was coming, the tai 'if my death glare doesn't kill you my toukijin will' youkai was coming, and coming fast. I turned to face the direction in which he was coming from and waited anxiously for his arrival. Inuyasha and Koga looked at me wondering what I was staring at, when Inuyasha began to growl deep in his throat. I whispered out an ouswari just as he broke the tree line in front of me. I wish I had a subjugation necklace for the wolf, but if he gets out of hand I will just send him flying through the forest to be rid of him.

I stared at my demon lord wanting so badly to just run up and jump him right were he stood, two dog watching or not. I watched as he first looked at the grounded hanyou with a slight look of disgust, then over to the wolf prince with the same look, then his eyes fell onto me. His look went from disgust to one of 'I will dominate you'. The look he was sending me made my stomach tighten into a knot with little pulses of excitement shooting through my body. Which by the way didn't go unnoticed by my other two, I would say companions, but as it is right now, they are more of a major annoyance than anything.

Koga started questioning me about my scent change, and Inuyasha well, he had his own ideas considering what he has seen of me and Sesshoumaru in the past, he began telling Sesshoumaru that his time with me was over. That statement caught Koga's attention and he started demanding that Inuyasha tell him what was going on between his brother and his woman. I tuned them out and walked up to the demon of my dreams and told him to take me out of here, which he obligingly did, leaving behind two oblivious dogs who were so busy arguing to even notice that we had left.

We traveled through the rest of the night and stopped in a clearing just as the sun peeked over the mountains. He let me go taking a step back from me and questioned me about my new power level. I looked at him confused when I remembered that I my power increased when I took back my piece of soul from Kikyo. I then told him about Kikyo attacking me from behind, taking me to Naraku's and everything that happened while I was there. I even told him of Naraku's phobias.

When I was through with my story, I could see the slight smirk playing on his lips. The smirk was really strange it wasn't one of 'that's slightly amusing' or 'Naraku's a dumb ass' it was almost sinister. Then something caught my eye and I realized what that smirk was all about. The smirk was one of 'I will make you submit to me no matter the cost' and I knew this based on the new color of his eyes… demon red.

I wasn't frightened in the least I was as turned on as I have ever been by him, especially at the way he was tearing at my clothing. When his claws scraped across my thigh drawing blood, something Sango told me about demons and sex ran through my mind. She said 'that their basic primal instincts that were in control, and from what she heard was that when demons engage in coupling it is a very violent event.' I then realized why there are so few hanyou's walking the land. Most women who engage demons in sex do not survive it.

Well all I have to say is that I am not most women and that I have very strong powers that can protect me from his rough handling of me. It was training time, so I surrounded myself with my powers forcing him back from me. He let off a feral growl and jumped at me again. I knew that I couldn't verbally reason with him, so using my powers I tried to shoot him back into a tree. He dodged my attack, grabbed me by my shoulders slamming me down onto the ground.

Normally this is when I would panic, but I had to keep my wits about me if I wanted to survive this. I then decided that I was going to have to stay strong and wear him down. I placed my hands on his chest and blew him back once again, but instead of waiting for him to make his next move, I attacked him again. I sent him flying into a tree where he slumped to the base unconscious… or so I thought.

When I walked up to him he leapt up wrapping on arm around my waist while the other was ridding himself of his haori. My backside quickly and roughly came in contact with the rough bark of a tree. I squirmed trying to put my hands up so that I cold blast him again, but he pinned my hands above my head with one hand while he continued to undress with his other.

Once he was free of his clothes, he began to rub his body against mine while nipping hard at my neck with his fangs. He still wouldn't release my hands, and when his other claw scratched across the top of my breast drawing blood, I had to rethink my tactics. I went completely limp against him, suppressing my scent, and waited to see how he would handle it.

He pulled back looking at me in confusion almost as if he didn't see me there anymore. He release my hands and as soon as he did I blasted him backwards and using my body to slam him onto the ground so that I was now on top of him. I kept my scent suppressed being that kept him slightly confused. I then leaned down and bit his neck while growling in disapproval. Imagine my shock when he mellowed out and lightly began to run his claws down my back.

Releasing my hold on his neck I began to kiss my way up to his mouth demanding entrance once I arrived. My tongue fought an intense battle with his, both wanting the other to submit and both of us being denied. I ran my fingers roughly through his hair scratching his scalp, earning myself a deep throaty growl. I could feel his claws running down my back, over my butt, and finding their way to my center, where they began to play around the edge of my entrance.

I pushed my hips down wanting to feel more of his touches within me, but he refused to give me what I wanted. I moaned into his mouth, then bit into his bottom lip tasting the coppery warmth of his blood. I pulled away trailing my tongue down his chin, following his jaw line, and ending at his sensitive ear, where I began to lick and nibble. He moaned then growled and flipped me over so that he was on top of me.

He came down assaulting my neck starting at my pulse point, working down until he came to the hardened bud of my breast. He flicked, sucked, and nibbled at it while one hand was playing with the bud between my legs, and the other was tangled in my hair. My breaths were heavy and hard wanting more and knew that I wasn't going to get it unless I released my scent. I had to wait for the perfect moment to release it otherwise we would be back to where we started, fighting his primal instincts.

I reached my hands down and wrapped my finger around his manhood and began stroking it, pressing hard with some fingers, using my nails lightly with others, and barely touching at all with the rest. He pressed his hips down against my hands wanting more from the touches I was giving him. He moved from one breast to the other giving that one the same attentions he was giving the one he just let go of. I arched my back trying to press more of my breast into his mouth.

The tightness in my belly was fighting my mind, wanting to break free, but being refused by my logical side saying that if you let go he will be gone. It was hard to keep focused especially when he kissed his way down to my center and begin to milk me of all that I held within. I threw my head from side to side, and bucked my hips up wanting more, needing more, demanding more. I wanted all that he had and wanted to give him all I had as well, but now was not the time. I tried to fight with all my strength to keep from letting go and was loosing terribly, so I did the only thing I could think of… I released my scent to him.

Once my scent was free, I tried to force my body to go limp into submission, turning my head to the side and not making eye contact. He came up on me sniffing all the way, and when he made it to my neck I let out a whimper, not only for submission's sake, but also for being denied my release. He didn't move just stared down at me, as if he were waiting for something. It was hard to keep from turning my head to look at him, but I couldn't make eye contact, not because I didn't want to look at him, but because it was a sign of submission.

Then I felt him move and felt his power at my entrance pressing forth. I pushed my hips up wanting him in me deeper, to feel him fill me. I raised my hands and digging my fingernails into his hips, I pulled him forward as hard as I could. I let out a painful moan when he broke my barrier, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it was going to be. Once he was settled deep within me I opened my eyes and locked them with his. He began growling at me as his movements began to come harder and faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist, while dragging my nails up his back.

We kept our eyes locked onto each other through every movement, every touch, and every kiss. I could feel him deep within me touching the deepest part of me, giving me the slightest tingle of pain with the pleasure I was receiving from him. I could feel the tightness of my belly returning, while deep within my core I was burning with the need to release my self to the white death he was about to give me. Just as my inner muscles began to tighten around him, he pulled out flipping me over onto my hands and knees where he piled himself back into me.

A clawed hand wrapped around my waist while the other made its way up to my breast so that it could play with the hardened nub. My moans of pleasure were silencing the songs that the birds in the trees were singing for our dance. As my release began to build, he pushed into me deeper and thrust faster growling out his demand for me to give him what belonged to him, my screaming release. I gave it freely wanting to please him, and wanting to please myself. Just as his name passed across my lips I heard a roar of conquest from behind me, as claws dug deep into my hips, and his hot seed spilled deep within my body.

We both collapsed to the ground, panting trying to catch our breaths, and trying to recover from our dance of passion. I turned my head to look at the demon laying behind me and saw his beautiful golden orbs staring back at me. Then I noticed something else… his fangs were elongated. I knew what that meant, and was thrilled. He wanted to mark me as his own, and I would have let him, but…. I thought about all the times he tortured me, denying me what I wanted most out of him, and decided that it was time for pay back.

Just as he was about to sink his fangs into my neck, I wiggled free, grabbed his haori throwing it on, suppressed my aura and my scent, and disappeared into the forest. I had to move fast and quietly, for now I had one red eyed, pissed off demon lord hot on my trail, in search of the woman who he wanted as his mate. And we all know that Sesshoumaru ALWAYS gets what he wants, and right now its me that he wants.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

Another chappy for all you hentai's out there. However I'm sorry to say there will be NO citrus what-so-ever in this chapter. Now now keep the hostility down you will get your precious lemon later... (whispers under breath, "Much later. More like at the end of the story) I guess it's a good thing none of you know where I am! Laughs wickedly! Oh well enjoy the story any way! Keva

http://groups. know it seems strange to run away from something as hot and sexy as Sesshoumaru. I also know that being with him is something that I desperately wanted, but aside from the revenge of the torture that he made me suffer through, there's something else that I want from him. I think that for us to be together we need more than just sex. I mean what if his has a bad habit that just drives me insane? Could I honestly spend the rest of my life with someone who for example, oh I don't know, lets just say picks his nose? Yes I know that's disgusting, and I'm sure it does not apply to my demon lord, but still, you get the gist of it. I couldn't live with someone who does that, it just too gross!

I'm sure he doesn't know why I ran away from him, but I didn't have a chance to explain, how could I? What am I suppose to do, holler out right in the middle of my orgasm, 'Oh please Sesshoumaru tell me about yourself!' Yea, don't think so. As if he would have stopped and said 'Well, when I was young….' So here I am sneaking through the forest as stealthily as my human body can, trying to get away from one PISSED OFF daiyōkai.

I can hear a waterfall not too far away, maybe I can use the loud falls to hide my breathing so that he can't hear me. I know he can't scent me or feel my aura, but I know he can hear my breathing. I can only hold my breath for so long, everything needs to breathe every now and again, including on the run miko's.

Yep the falls is a good place to hide, there's even a little cove off to the side just big enough for me to get into and still give me a good view of both banks. If he finds me hiding here I will submit to him, cause what other choice would I have? Unless he just decided that if he couldn't have me he'd have me dead, and then I would have to purify him. And it would be a damn shame to rid the world of something as sexy as Sesshoumaru. I just don't think I could live with myself if I purified him.

Oh my, that would be so kawaii if it wasn't on the hunt! Sesshoumaru in his true form is just too adorable! I just want to run up to him and scratch his belly and see if his leg kicks, but of course I won't do such a thing. Not unless I want to either die or beg for forgiveness and I don't want to do either. I just can't get over how cute he is, with his big black nose to the ground trying to sniff me out. I wonder if I got him a giant squeaky toy would he roll around on his back while playing with it?

Damn too close, too close… shoo doggy….go the other way…Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! Whew sigh of relief. Good he's headed in the other direction, now's my chance to sneak away and try to get to the well without getting caught. Think sneaky and be silent! One sound and I will have a giant white dog breathing down my neck.

I successfully made it home without drawing attention to myself and bringing forth the fury that is Sesshoumaru. I decided that I would hide out (yes I know hiding out is weak and pathetic, but hey, if you were me you would do the same thing!) in my time for about a week, and hopefully during that time the great white beast would calm somewhat. Plus my hanyou spy say that he hasn't sniffed, seen, or heard of Sesshoumaru being anywhere near the village, but that doesn't mean he's not somewhere nearby. It just means that I will be looking over my shoulder every second that I am in Sengoku Jidai.

I suppose that having to watch my back every second could be fun, I'm not sure how, but I guess I could make a game out of it some how. I know enough to know that I will be hunted while I am in the past, I will be nothing more than prey to a mighty killer. Although I think I could make a game out of it, I'm reminded that every time I watched the nature channel I never once saw a gazelle play tag with a cheetah, or a zebra and a lion playing hide and seek just for the fun of it.

Actually I do have an idea that could be fun, or not. I don't know how anyone would react to me looking completely different but hey ya do what ya gotta do! So before I go back I think I will go to the beauty salon and have some changes done. Don't worry I'm not going to make any serious changes to my own hair or anything like that, I'm just going to get a new head of hair in the form of a short maybe red, maybe blond wig. Then off to the optometrist to get some green contacts, I've always wanted to have green eyes. Then I will have a wardrobe change. Although no matter what I wear it will be considered clothes not of that time. Much to my dismay I may just have to suck it up and wear the clothes that all the women of Sengoku Jidai wear.

The more I think about it the more I think that a change would be really fun, and if I'm confronted by the demon lord, I could deny that I am who I am just for the sake of his reaction. Oh and if I do, do that then I will need a name change as well. Let's see what name could I go by? I suppose it depends on if I go with red or blond hair. Hmmm….if I'm a red head I could go by Akako, meaning red… I know not very original, but hell with all the plans and ideas I'm trying to come up with I can only maintain so much originality. Besides simplicity is sometimes the best way to go. Anyway back to the name thing. Akako if I go with a red wig, and I guess for blonde I could go with Shika. Shika is fitting, it means deer and a deer is always prey, and what am I if not prey to the daiyōkai?

Let's see here what else can I do to change my appearance? I've got hair, eyes, and clothes covered, now its time to work on body structure. I know that that's a little much but if I'm going to go do this, I might as well go big with it. Oh I got it! I can put demon markings on me! That changes everything!

Instead of short hair I could go with long any color hair I want. Oh I know, I will match Sesshoumaru's sash. Gold knee length hair, deep purple eyes, and deep purple with gold outlined swirly markings on my arms and neck, and for the final touch how about a gold or purple flower just under my right eye that matches the white flowers on Sesshoumaru's haori. Yes, that sounds much better. Now for clothing. Lets see here, how about black hakama, with a forest green long sleeve under shirt, and a black and green striped kimono tied with a black sash. I like how Kagura wears hers with the right sleeve dropped off, so I will just remove the right sleeve and shorten the kimono to mid thigh. Then to complete my ensemble I will get battle boots like Sango's. Yes this will work. Oh and can't forget to get fake pointed fingernails for claws.

Now the next thing to take care of, convincing Inuyasha and the rest to go along with it. That shouldn't be a problem, they will just have to remember to call me by my new name. Which will be, hmmm… think demon names. Well I guess it depends on what kind of demon I want to be. I saw a show about Caracal's and they seemed really cool. Small but dangerous, yep that's what I want to go for. So that means I will also have to have my ears done as well as something done about the teeth. If I do a caracal I will have to change my coloring to brownish red hair, green cat eyes, and black markings. I will keep my clothing the same except I will change the colors from green and black to white and brown. My goodness this is going to be a lot of work, but I bet it will be fun once its done and I go back.

Now for the name. Let's see…. I got it... Mikonkarei, wild beauty. Sounds good to me. Now time to make some phone calls and get this thing under way. I can't wait to see what I look like when it's all said and done. Inuyasha's gonna freak out.

It wasn't easy to get my new look pulled together, but I have to say that it came out better than I thought it would. Sota caught Inuyasha's reaction with the camcorder so that we can watch it over and over again. When the hanyou showed up, he first thought that I was one of my friends. When I tried to tell him that I was me he called me a liar, until I sat him to prove that I was who I really said I was. It was priceless!

Once he recovered and realized that I was actually Kagome I then had to explain my plan and told him. Then I told him to go to the rest of the group, and explain it to them, then most importantly search the area for his big brother to make sure that he wasn't around so that I could go through the well. I mean it would be really upsetting for me to go through all the work of changing my appearance just to get caught going through the well. I told the hanyou not to just give a quick sniff to search for the demon lord, I wanted a search team scouring the surrounding forest for the mighty dog.

Four hours later Inuyasha came back telling me that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen and that it was rumored that he was back at his palace. So I figured that a rumor was better than nothing and if I got caught going through the well, then I would just have to suck it up and face the consequences. I did however pray to every kami in the heavens above that Sesshoumaru was actually at his palace and I would get through the well without incident.

Going through the well was a success, and what was even better than getting through the well undetected was the reaction of my friends upon my arrival. Apparently Inuyasha failed to mention my new appearance to them and got sat which proved that I was who I said I was. The hanyou questioned me about being sat every time I needed to prove to someone who I was. I told him that that was the only way to prove who I was, being that there is no one else who could sit him but me. Besides he and the rest were the only ones I needed to show who I was… or am… or whatever.

We decided that the next day we would head out in search of more jewel shards and see who we would run into. Part of me wanted to run into Koga, as much as the idiot wolf annoyed me, his was another reaction that I couldn't wait to see. Only he wouldn't know that it was me, and I prayed that if we ran into him, that my friends would remember to call me by my new temporary name. I was finding that all but Inuyasha, wasn't having a problem with calling me by my new name. I only feared that Inuyasha in the heat of one of his brain lapses would call me Kagome in front of the wrong person. The result would be a sitting to beat all sittings! I didn't spend a week changing my appearance just for the hanyou to blow it because of his big mouth.

So I decided that it was time for some dog training. Every time he calls me Kagome I will sit him. I'm sure it won't work, but hey it's worth a try anyway. I mean the dog in him should realize what he is doing wrong and try to correct it right? Right? But then again we all know how dumb he can be sometimes, and how hardheaded he is. Which makes me wonder if, of all the times I sat him, was it possible that I caused him some kind of brain damage? I didn't know him for very long before the subjugation beads were put on him, so I don't exactly have any idea as to what he was like prior to having control over his position on the earth. Oh well, maybe I will sit him one time and it will knock something into place. Not likely!

Anyway back to our hunt for the elusive hanyou or jewel shards or whichever the hanyou is hunting after, and which there is no sign or rumor of either. Inuyasha asked more like asked with a tone that said we would go where he wants no matter what we think, which direction we should go in. Well, apparently we all decided that we should head south. Now I don't remember saying south, nor did I hear anyone else say south, so I must assume that there is another group of shard hunters sitting with us that only Inuyasha can see and talk to. You see I don't want to go south I want to go, well you know, west of course. Sesshoumaru isn't south, as a matter of fact he is closer to us than Inuyasha thought he was. I can feel him.

So I decided that Inuyasha and his imaginary shard-hunting group could go south and the rest of us would go west. Do you all remember my little game of getting zapped with a shot of power every time the hanyou's mouth spewed sewage? It is still in effect! So five sits and ten shots later we, invisible group included, decided that we would go west. By my summation, the inu of the west is only about a day away, and if we move quickly we should catch up to him in no time. So with the decision made we headed out the next morning, in search of jewel shards according to the rest of the group, but a demon lord to me.

-----

Love me or hate me, but in the end I will still be me. Keva


	11. Chapter 11

I know short chapter, but hey it is still a chapter right? And besides now your only three chapters away from the final lemon in this thing. Woo Hoo! 

Oh and just a side note I have two major lemons that I need to write, but I am going to do a warm up lemon one shot first. Now with that being said, (not that that has anything to do with what I am about to ask you guys.) can anyone who is reading this tell me if I should write the lemon between Kags and Naraku or not in my other story Incandescent Twilight.

I would really like to know if I should write it or not. Will I be flamed if I do? Not that I care about being flamed, but it would be really pointless for me to do the lemon with no one wanting to read it. So please can someone... anyone give me some idea as to what I should do. I really depend on you guys to let me know what you like and dislike so that I know what to and not to post. I mean you have to(well, don't have to) read this stuff and I would much like to please you as much as possible as far as the content goes anyway.

Ok I have babbled on long enough and most likely don't make any damn sense. So on with the next chapter. Keva

XXXX

I tell you how much fun I am having with my new look?! It hasn't been a day since I have been back with my friends and they keep forgetting that I am still Kagome no matter how I look. Inuyasha on the other hand, knows that I am Kagome, but can't seem to adjust to it very well. I can tell he wants to talk to me like he would on any normal day, but I don't look like the girl he is used to yelling at. Poor hanyou, I think he may blow a gasket trying to keep it all straight.

There is one down side to all of this however, and that is keeping my true personality locked away and behaving as a proper demoness should. Which brings up a serious problem. I never practiced a demon personality during my makeover, so I keep flip flopping from my true self, to an Inuyasha brash type, a Koga dominating type, and finally to a cold, calculating Sesshoumaru type. I really need to pick one and stick with it, but its just so damn hard to keep your true self hidden for long periods of time. I just need to keep myself in character while standing in front of anyone I don't want to know who I really am, especially Sesshoumaru.

I pray to the kami that he doesn't see through my disguise. I can't emphasize enough how depressed I would be if he saw through all my hard work in a matter of seconds. I mean it would be something like thinking you won a thousand dollars in the lottery, only to hand it right back to the clerk at the counter because it wasn't a thousand you won but a mere hundred. Heartbreaking… truly.

So by the end of the day I could tell that Sesshoumaru was a short little jaunt away, and instead of us going to him I called him forth. I reached out with my aura and gave him a good little cuddle with it then pulled it back very quickly. My blood began pounding through my veins telling me that he was an angry demon on a mission. That mission was easy to know… find the missing bitch and make her submit! Well let's just see how easily this bitch was going to submit. Better yet lets just see how well I can hide from the angry youkai. I had to make my appearance at just the right moment and besides there's nothing like anticipation to get your adrenaline going.

The only down side was that I didn't have time to explain to my friends what my little game with the lord of the west was going to be. I just told them to deny everything and snuck off to hide in the shadows nearby, to watch and wait.

My demon made his appearance just as I disappeared into the shadows. He scanned my little group looking for me of course and was very angry when I was no where to be found. He turned his hard gold eyes onto his brother and demanded that the hanyou inform him of my whereabouts. This was where my breath was caught in my throat, worried that Inuyasha was going to blow everything with his big mouth. I was tremendously shocked when he told Sesshoumaru that he didn't know where I was. Of course Sesshoumaru knew he was lying since I used my aura to bring him here. Which he easily pointed out for his half-brother.

Inuyasha just grunted and asked the demon lord that if he felt my aura then where the hell was I. Ok now was about the time for me to make my appearance. I could tell by Sesshoumaru stance and the pulsing muscle in his neck that someone was about to get hurt, and it was going to be Inuyasha that suffered the pain. I mean I like my little game with the taiyoukai and all, but not at the cost of my friend's lives.

I quietly, with everything suppressed, made my way back to my friends. I had to keep a tight hold on all that made me Kagome, Kagome. I was someone else and had to play the part, the only problem was I was still undecided as to who I was pretending to be. There's nothing like trying to make up who you are on the spot and to try and remember it all just in case there are any questions later.

As soon as Sesshoumaru saw me I knew my cover was blown. I could see the glint of amusement in his eyes, along with a mixture of anger and irritation. I wasn't going to let that deter me though, I stepped into this and I was going to see it all the way through to the end. Remember DENY EVERYTHING!

So keeping my face void of any emotion, or my version of no emotion anyway, I locked my green eyes coldly upon the demon lord. I asked him in a cold voice who he was and what was he doing here. Apparently he decided that he was going to play along with my little game for the time being, being he told me that he didn't answer to lowly youkai's such as myself. Haughty bastard!

Well two can play this game of 'holier than thou'! I told him that he was to answer me or to face the consequences. Boy I should really have my dialogue prepared ahead of time. Face the consequences… who was I kidding? What was I going to do exactly to make him suffer the consequences? Dirty his kimono? Well I stepped into it and there was no way I could scrape it off my shoe without blowing it, so I had to stand there in my own stink and maintain my cover.

A silvery eyebrow arched at me and my threat, and was asked exactly what the consequences were going to be if he didn't answer me. Wow the stink is getting worse by the second. I couldn't exactly say I would purify him to hell… that's a cover blower there. So my big mouth cashed a check my tiny ass could in no way cover. I told him that he would die on this day. Kami I really should think these things through before I spit them out.

Just so you all know I am going to die today. How you ask? Well my threat was accepted with a smirk, and I was challenged to a battle with the demon lord. Oh and it gets better. The rules of the battle are simple. The battle will be done in our true demon forms. See I am going to die this day. He gave me a few hours to say goodbye to my friends before my death, and told me that he would meet me in the next clearing when the sun was touching the horizon.

I looked at my companions and three of the four were horrified at the turn of events. Inuyasha was smirking at me stupidly and earned himself a nasty shock for it. Once he was through cursing me, he told me that this was my own fault and that I was going to have to face it without his help. Who is this hanyou? Any other time he would be brandishing his sword wildly promising to protect me and so on. When I questioned him about his new found attitude, he told me that this is what I wanted and I was to deal with it on my own, AND Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even Kirara was NOT allowed to help me! Stupid jerk!

I paced around the clearing trying to formulate a plan, while keeping an eye on the position of the sun, when an idea struck me. I could just go home, never to return! So when I made it to the end of my pacing path, instead of turning around as I normally would have, I kept going. Yep home was the best place for me to be and nothing was going to stop me from getting there….or so I thought.

I got maybe a hundred paces from my pacing path when a clawed hand grabbed my shoulder. I thought for sure it was Inuyasha so I informed the hanyou that I was going home and there was nothing that he could say or do to stop me. Imagine my shock when said hanyou was standing five feet in front of me laughing. I cut my eyes over to the clawed fingers on my shoulder and knew instantly who they belonged to. I continued tracing his fingers with my eyes until I noticed the purplish marking on his forearm. I quickly looked back at the laughing hanyou and glared daggers at him. Some friend he's turning out to be. After all these years together you'd think he would be a little more concerned with what was going to happen to me, instead of laughing like a loon at me.

A deep very male voice asked me if I was running from my upcoming battle, and without hesitation, or a single thought in my head I said 'NO!' He then asked me exactly where I was going then. Once again my mouth acted without my brains consent and told him that I was headed to the next clearing so that we could begin our battle. That was about the time my brain decided that it had about all it could take of my mouths solitary behavior, and checked out for good. Wish it took me with it!

The demon lord then stated that had he know that I was so anxious to do battle with him he would have engaged me the moment I declared that he was going to die. He then leaned down so that his lips were next to my ear and informed me that if I were to submit to him like a proper bitch should, then we could forgo the battle and I could pay the price for running from him.

I was really unsure as to which choice was the lesser of two evils. I just knew that either way I went, life as I knew it was going to suck for awhile. Then there was always the fight or flee panic that could save my butt… or not. I began to imagine what the consequences of both sides were going to be, deliberately building up the panic inside. Once it was to a level that suited my fancy, all demons within a ten-foot radius of me got zapped with a nasty bolt of energy, sending them flying into the forest. There was the fight, now the only thing left was to flee! Which I did without a moments hesitation.

I wasn't sure where I was going to run to, nor was I sure how far I would get before I would get caught. Yet I knew one thing for certain, two inu's were hot on my trail. Both very angry for similar reasons, but with different ideas of what they were going to do with me once they caught me.

Even though I had my scent and aura suppressed that didn't mean they couldn't find me. I am only human after all and my lungs were about to explode in my chest, which I was sure they both could hear ready to happen. I made it to a nearby river and decided to give up and succumb to the punishment that they had in store for me. Little did I know that I was about to be rescued by, I would say hero, but Naraku isn't exactly deserving of such a title. Vile fiend… yes. Savior, hero… NO!

As I was lifted off the ground by the hanyou his miasma caused me to black out as the image of an angry Sesshoumaru breaking the tree line was the last thing I saw.

XXXXX

Love me or hate me, but in the end I will still be me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

Yes a short chapter but a chapter none the less. I had to make it short being the end is where I wanted to end it. So enjoy and I should have the next one up real soon. Thanks Keva

-----

When reality for the second time thanks to Naraku, became painfully aware to me, I cursed the wretched hanyou for all he was worth. I truly expected to find myself locked up in a furnitureless, dusty room, or a dark, yucky dungeon. Imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes to see black clouds covering the evening sky.

The sounds of battle caught my attention and I turned my aching head very slowly in the direction of the familiar noise. I saw my friends along with one very hot daiyōkai fighting against the hanyou Naraku. Shippou was standing to the side of me in order to try and protect me as best as his little body and kit powers could. He could be so brave when the occasion called for it.

I slowly raised myself into a sitting position and thought for sure that my head was going to explode. I'm not sure what Naraku's miasma is made of, but what ever it is, it sure can give a person one bitch of a headache. Thank the kami I am a miko with healing abilities, because there's no amount of Advil in the world that would be able to cure the horrid pounding that's going on inside my head. I closed my eyes and tapped into my healing powers and sent them straight to my head and was relieved when the pounding came to a screeching halt.

Once the throbbing in my head was taken care of, I focused my attention on the even bigger problem going on around me… the battle of course. I just want you all to know this now, the constant battles for the shikon is really grating on my last nerve. I mean come on people get a freakin hobby! Like I have much room to talk, but we won't get into MY obsession issues right now.

So back to the battle waging on before me while ignoring that little voice in the back of my head that keeps telling me that once this battle is over and done with, a new one will begin, involving one angry daiyōkai and one stupid miko. I realized that sitting on my ass watching them fight against the vile hanyou wasn't exactly helping my friends or my man. So moving as fast as a just returned to consciousness miko could, I jumped into the fray shooting bolts of purifying energy at all those who stood against us.

I didn't have the feeling of finality meaning that Naraku being the coward he was, was going to and did run away like the big sissy he is, but not without a few purifying burn marks to remind him of the power that thanks (sorta) to him I obtained. Oh but he didn't leave in silence however, just before his departure he just had to inform my puppy boy of Kikyo's death and the cause of her death… Damn bastard!

Kami am I turning out to be such a liar. I asked Inuyasha between his screeching at me for breaths if he honestly believed the stupid hanyou. The guy is hell bent on twisting everyone and everything to his will and that included lying to get it done. (Like I have room to talk, but that's better left forgotten.) My words finally weaved their way through his thick skull and he immediately took to the forest. I wasn't surprised at his actions, the boy needed time to cope with his loss.

As I watched the place in the trees where the hanyou disappeared to, a masculine voice whispered that I was a liar in my ear. As if I needed him to remind me of what I had done. Does he not think that I am guilt ridden enough, without adding to it? Before I could respond to his little statement, the great youkai lord used this information to his advantage. Why oh why can't he just pretend that he didn't know?

I was informed in no uncertain terms that 1. I still had a duel to partake in. 2. If I refused to duel then I had to submit properly. And 3rd which is the lowest of lows to use against someone, that if I refused either, then Inuyasha would be informed of who really did his beloved in. Oh how I wish I could rego back in time and inform myself of what a baka I really am!

Ok, so here's the problem. Its not so much that I don't want to submit to my daiyōkai, it more to do with the principle of the situation, not to mention when he says the word submit I can tell nothing good will come of it. You see I had to suffer months and months of torture because of him and all I want is a little payback. Is this too much to ask for? I mean really why should HE get to come out of this with the knowledge that he can bend me to his will as he desires, and I have to always be on guard for the next bending of wills… namely mine to his. Couldn't it just once be his to mine? Just once is all I ask.

With being backed into a corner as I am I did the only thing I could and used it to my full advantage. I fell to my knees bawling like a baby. I didn't know if Sesshoumaru was a sucker for tears or not, but I did know that with a woman's tears came great power. Now how you use that power is different depending on who you are. Me for example used it as a way to buy time until I could figure out what to do next, cause we all know that there's no getting through to a hysterical woman. So as I was going through my hysterics I noticed that the lord standing there looking down at me wasn't buying it in the least. I had to take this up a notch using my miko powers to my advantage.

Still as my body began to glow pink his expression never changed nor did he move. Kami what was it going to take to get him to move or do something besides stare at me with his 'as if I believe this act' look. Taking a deep breath I took this act up another notch. I began shooting bolts of energy from my body while wailing in feigned grief. Glancing from the corner of my eye there was still no movement from the lord.

I took a deep breath and took my little display up to just under maximum level… shooting bolts of purifying energy erratically in all directions. Still he didn't move or change expressions. Apparently he felt that there was no way he was going to be harmed by me being he didn't move, not even a flinch. Yep I had to pick the one demon in all the world immune to a woman's outburst. What the hell good are my womanly abilities if they don't have the desired effect.

Ceasing my wailing and pulling my powers back together, I just laid on the ground breathing deeply. I then heard his voice ask me if I was quite through with my little display and all I could do was to nod at him. Lifting myself from the ground he asked my what my choice was going to be. Well from the look of things I didn't have any choices but one… submit. Then there was always the duel I could engage him in and loose terribly. Oh the wonderful things I get myself into with no way out.

I took a deep breath and locked my eyes with his and instead of making the right choice my mouth once again acted on it own accord. I have to wonder if there isn't something seriously wrong with me that maybe I should go home and have a brain scan or something. As soon as the word left my mouth I clamped my hand over it in hopes of trapping the word from escaping. Apparently I was much to slow based on the raised eyebrow of the demon lord.

He told me very well and indicated that I should follow him and with very heavy and ridiculously slow steps I did as he commanded. When he realized how slow I was walking he turned to me with narrowed eyes and informed me that I had made my choice and I should face it proudly.

Who was he kidding? Face it proudly, as if! Granted that I got myself into this mess and I had consequences to pay for it, but who goes to their punishment proudly? Willingly… yes. With honor… yes. Proudly… hell no! I had never ever heard once of anyone happily say "A spanking? Why ok can't wait!" Nothing proud about being punished.

So I informed him that I would face the consequences the way I felt it necessary to do so, that is unless he found me unworthy and decided to just forget it altogether. Based on the slightly raised eyebrow I took that as a no. So I once again began my pathetically slow pace to where I would face up to my actions.


	13. Chapter 13

The next chapter is the last chapter and depending on how badly you guys want me to put it up will determine how soon I post it. I could put it up today, or tomorrow or a week from now. Remember it's the chapter with the final lemon in it soooo if you are real good and ask real nice I will post it tonight. Much love for you all Keva

XX

So here I am standing in a clearing holding… well not holding exactly, more like holding up the hilt of a sword, being the thing is far to heavy for me to lift off the ground much less do battle with. Demanding that I do battle with him with this sword is completely absurd! He knows this but for some reason still insists on me using it against him. Yes it gets better, I am not allowed to use my miko powers nor is he allowed to use his poison or swords against me. It's his bare hands against me and a sword that I can't even lift an inch off the ground.

My mouth just had to open up and pick the duel over submission. What the hell was I thinking? Oh yea I wasn't! Really need to work on that little problem, but now is not the time. My only real hope of getting out of this is Inuyasha, which is not very likely to happen. Why? You ask. Well the puppy is standing next to me trying to give me pointers on how to best defend myself against his brother. Some help he's turning out to be!

I turned to the hanyou and hissed that I can't even lift the stupid sword off the ground let alone defend myself with it. I was received with his little speech of 'If I wasn't such a weak ningen then I wouldn't have this problem.' That earned him a very nasty sit or should I say several sits in a row. I chanced a glance over at my opponent and saw the smirk playing on his lips. That was about the time my rage shot through the roof. Dropping the heavy sword I made my way over to him hell bent on his destruction. No I couldn't beat him physically and probably couldn't destroy him verbally, but that didn't mean I couldn't try. I was basically a trapped animal faced with death, and what happens when a cornered animal is trapped and afraid? They lash out the only way they know how!

Walking up to the demon lord seeing nothing but red I began jabbing my finger into his chest as hard as I possibly could while telling him in my shrill voice just what I thought about all of this. Oh and let us not forget that after years with Inuyasha I had managed to put together a rather vulgar vocabulary, which I wasted no time in using.

A clawed hand grabbed me by the wrist rather tightly, but that didn't stop my little rant. With one hand restrained I let the other pick up where its counterpart left off. It didn't take long for that one to be restrained as well. I looked up into the face of a slightly agitated demon lord and continued on. The bleeding red around the rims of his eyes SHOULD have tipped me off that he wasn't to pleased with my actions, but in my fury I saw nothing but a smirking demon lord.

During my little fit and for the umpteenth time my mouth acted without a second thought and did the one thing you should NEVER… EVER… and I mean never ever do to Sesshoumaru. I compared him to Inuyasha. Enough said.

So now here I am slung over a very angry demon lords shoulder as we fly through the early morning sky headed for I don't even want to know where so that I can suffer something that I am sure will really… really… REALLY SUCK! I don't think he is going to kill me, being if that were the case he would have done it by now. Nope I'm pretty sure I am in for some really horrible torture, and most possibly the worst kind of torture to boot.

We're not talking about beatings, drawing blood, or anything like that. Oh hell no! We're talking about a torture of the most evil kind. How do I know what I am in store for, well I can just feel it. Not to mention if he was going to physically do me harm he wouldn't have taken off with me, which means I am in for the worst kind of torture ever… sexual torture like he has done to me before, but with no hopes of being satisfied any time soon. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad compared to what's in store for me.

Yes I could just purify him straight to the deepest level of hell and avoid it altogether, but why would I do that. I have put too much time and effort into making him mine to blow it now. Besides he can't torture me for too long can he? Then again this is Mister Perfect we're talking about, he never does anything half ass. If he's going to do something then he's going to make sure he covers every base and follows through with pinpoint accuracy. Oh Joy!

We finally made it to our destination, the house of the moon. Great now there is no way I can get away from him. Not that I really want to get away, I just don't want to have to face what ever he has in store for me.

Instead of taking me to his room where I thought for sure he was going, he took me to the bathhouse and dropped me in the hot spring clothes and all. When I came up sputtering for air and choking, I managed to ask; what the hell he did that for? He answered in his cool tone that I had the stench of Naraku all over me and that he didn't like the stuff I had on me making me look like someone other than me.

I watched as he removed his clothing in order to join me. In a way I was kind of excited, I was taking a bath with a very hot, very sexy, very muscled, demon lord. Then there was the flip side to this. This was the beginning of my punishment. Well if you're going to be punished, who better to do it to you than the killing perfection himself?

I stood there in front of the demon waiting for his first move towards my punishment and didn't have to wait long. Raising his claws he quickly rid me of my clothing, then grabbed a cloth and some soap and began to wash all my fake demon markings off my body. None too gently might I add. Once he was done with all that he eyed my blond hair critically and I reached up and with a good yank pulled the blond wig from my head. He took the fake hair from me and flung it to the side of the room and informed me that I will never again cover my head with such things as that. Then grabbing me by the chin he lifted my face up to his and stared not into but at my eyes. He then told me in a tone that left no room for argument that I was to change my eyes back to blue they are suppose to be.

Pulling my face out of his hand I then stuck my finger in one eye and removed the green cat eye contact. Before I could do anything with it he grabbed me by the wrist and held my finger up to eye level so that he could examine the contact a little more closely. Without a word he removed the contact from my finger and flicked it off to the side, then waited as I removed the other one.

Once I was back to my normal self, my torture began. He started off by grating his claws over my shoulders and down my arms, causing me to let off a shiver. Then leaning down he began nipping at my neck with his fangs. I let off a moan and leaned into him wanting to feel his body pressed against mine, but it wasn't going to happen. He held me back and when I reached my hands up to rub them across his chest, he pushed them back down to my sides and held them there. The torture I figured was that what ever I wanted to do was going to be denied.

I glared up at him and was received with nothing more than the evil Sesshoumaru smirk. Something had to be done before I got to deep into this, so finally my body, and especially my mouth let my brain take over the situation. If whatever I wanted was going to be denied, then if I acted like what I wanted was something I didn't then I would get what I want. Did that even make sense? If not at least I know what I'm talking about… I think.

I let my own evil smirk make its way to my lips, and I watched as he narrowed his golden eyes at me. He then informed me that whatever it was that I was up to, it was better left forgotten. He would not tolerate insolence out of me no longer. I just shrugged one shoulder at him and informed him once again that how I faced my punishment was my own choice, and if he didn't like it then would could just forgo the whole punishment thing and get down to business.

Just know this right now people when Sesshoumaru grins evilly at you, nothing and I mean NOTHING good can possibly come of it. I am dealing with the master of manipulation, and he has had centuries of experience at it. I can't compete with that, but that doesn't mean I can't try.

He pulled me close, leaned down next to my ear and whispered wickedly that whatever I was planning, he could easily counter and use it to his own advantage. He then began to nibble on my ear and slowly my mind turned everything back over to my body. It had been awhile since I had felt his touch upon my skin and just wanted more of it… a lot more.

So much for my plan of avoiding my punishment. I resigned myself to whatever fate he had in store for me, so long as I could just feel his touch upon my skin nothing else mattered. Well for right now anyway. Somewhere in my dazed mind I knew that when it came time for my ultimate pleasure, he was going to deny me… over and over and over again. Now that's punishment people!

XX

I thought about putting the lemon in this chapter but decided to make you wait one more chapter for it. (insert evil laugh here.) So lynch mob good luck finding me, I am in deep hiding until I put the next chapter out! MWAHAHAHA! I'm soooooo bad!

Love me or hate me, but in the end I will still be me.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok… ok… ok! I have been threatened to within an inch of my life if I don't post this chapter NOW NOW NOW! Jeez people get some patience will ya, I guess it's a good thing that this has been complete for months and months. I can't imagine what it would be like if I still had to write the next chapter. Lawyers knocking on my door I suppose demanding I turn my computer over to them so that they can post it. Or a lynch mob with pitchforks and such.

Well, I just have to say is that it's a good thing none of you know where I live, for if you showed up at my door I would have to shoot you.

Hmm… maybe I should be a cruel heartless author, only post the first half of this chapter, and make you wait another day for the good stuff. Actually that sounds like a wonderful idea, and I think I will do just that. So here's the first half of the final chapter and you should expect the rest of it oh… in a week or most likely two weeks. Mwwaaahahaha! I'm so evil! Naraku eat your heart out!

-----

He raked his claws down my back, over my hind end, across my thighs, a light quick touch that was gone far to fast across my heated core, up my stomach, and stopping just under my breasts. My body was quivering in need and I tried to lean into him, but as I would try to get closer to him, he would withdraw from me, making me hot yet frustrated. Then he took the tip of a single claw and began teasing my nipple with it, by slightly tracing circles around the hardened nub. Then slowly dragging his claw across it then over to the other one, torturing that one in the same manner as its counterpart.

I let off a moan at the feel of his claws playing my body, and a shudder when the other claw worked its way down to the treasured spot between my legs. My needy body and hazy mind decided that whatever he was going to do to me, he must have forgotten since I was receiving such wonderful pleasure from him. Somewhere deep in the fog of my mind I could hear his rumbling voice shattering whatever sanity I still had intact. While his fingers were working towards bringing forth the shattering feel of my release I could here him telling me to release myself to him. I grabbed his shoulders and buried my head into the crook of his neck as my body began to go through the first stages of my release.

Just as I was about to scream out his name with my release, I felt a really strange sensation hit me and it took me a second to realize what that sensation was. I shook my head trying to clear it so that I could wrap my mind around just what was going on, and when I finally did catch up I was furious.

You see I landed my eyes on the demon lord standing on the side of the hot spring being dried off by some servants. Yes he brought me to the edge of complete bliss and instead pushing me over the edge he just left me standing there needing more. I slapped the water with my hand and worked my way over to the edge and informed him of what I thought about this turn of events.

He raised a perfect eyebrow at me, then informed me that it was my own decision to behave the way I did and now I must face the consequences. Humph is all I have to say on the situation, so being the mature female that I am I splashed as much water on his clothed body as I possibly could, then climbed out wrapping a towel around me and left, ignoring the growling demon behind me.

I walked into a room that was obviously his based on the giant bed, dark colored furniture, the mural of a giant white beast on the ceiling, and let us not forget the portrait of his 'greatness' hanging on one wall. I narrowed my eyes at the picture wanting so badly to purify the real version of the picture and settled for shooting a purifying ball right at the smug face in the painting.

I watched in victory as the painting fell to the floor and slowly melted until there was no longer the superior looking demon in the center. I then walked over to the wardrobe and flung the doors open. His manly scent hit me like running full force into a brick wall. I gripped tight onto the edges of the doors and reveled in the smell of his masculinity. My mind was slowly falling back into its haze and I had to stop myself before my anger completely disappeared at his actions. So reaching in I grabbed his haori that was all red and slammed my arms into the sleeves, then yanked one of his black sashes off the shelf and tied it around my waist holding the haori closed.

At the feel of his silk haori on my skin I was reminded of his silky touches on my body that left me denied of my pleasure. That was when my mouth started spilling forth vulgarities that would make Inuyasha blush, while pacing the room in pure rage. Sure this was my own fault, sure I did deserve to be punished (sorta), and sure what he was doing was as good a punishment as any, but come on! Was this really necessary? Does he think I am so dense as to not know that I made some really…. really stupid decisions? I voiced out my final question out loud and didn't realize he was there to answer me.

"Just who the hell does he think he is?!" I hissed out to what I thought was an empty room. His voice reached my ears and I spun around narrowing my eyes at him. He informed me that he was Sesshoumaru lord of the west, master of his domain, and above all else, my master.

If I thought I was angry before then what I was feeling now was an anger that could only be competed with by the lord of the underworld. I'm sure if my head could have exploded with the rage that was swirling through it, it would have. Even the little voice that was known as my inner conscious was completely tuned out and with what I did next made me really wish I could have heard what it was telling me prior to my actions.

I raised my hand up and shot the demon with a bolt of purifying energy without a second thought. Luckily he dodged it… unluckily for me. He wasted no time in pinning me up against the wall with my hands above my head. Then snarled at me that as his bitch I was going to learn my proper place. If I wasn't so livid I would have been amazed at how quickly he could rid someone of their clothing.

Although with what he did next my rage was quickly replaced with shock for the briefest of moments, only to return full force. He picked me up, sat down on the bed and laid me across his knees, known as the spanking position. And a spanking is exactly what I got, and it wasn't one of those that are meant to pleasure with pain. Oh no this was just pain!

I began to struggle against him trying to get away, I mean really 21 and getting a spanking like a child… come on! As I struggled the spankings became more painful, and that was when I decided that maybe I should stop and listen to that inner voice that always seemed to somehow know the right thing to do. It was currently telling me that if I wanted the pain to come to a halt and get the pleasure I wanted so badly out of him then maybe I should apologize for my actions and comply with his wishes, which is all possible without degrading myself.

I wasn't sure if my inner voice knew what it was talking about or not, but more often than not it was correct, so I stopped my struggles and feel into submission. My actions stilled his hand and he looked at me curiously. I then fell even deeper into the submission posture by turning my head away from him and craning my neck so that he could get a really good view of it, then my whole body went slack.

He must have been pleased with my behavior being he dropped his fingers to the back of my thigh and dragged them upwards across my hind end lightly. Through the sting from the spanking I could feel the tickling sensation of his razor sharp claws lightly playing with my flesh. It was really an odd combination that really turned me on.

I let out a moan of pleasure as his fingers lightly traced their way to the spot between my legs only to tease the flesh with his feather light touches. I was in awe at how such a cold-blooded killer could be so gentle, but I didn't want gentle, I wanted Sesshoumaru! The demon who was the most feared in the land, the lord of the west, the man who could kill with one swipe of his claws, or one drop of his poison. The demon that all ningens feared, the demon that I wanted with all my being, the demon who was going to die if he didn't get a move on it!

I pushed up against his hand in order to feel more pressure against my heated core only to be rejected when he withdrew his hand, picked me up and laid me on the bed. I watched in heated need as he picked the black sash up from the floor and came at me. I knew what he was going to do, this was going to be a repeat performance of that day in the rain, only it was going to last a lot longer.

As much as the thought of being tortured by him turned me on, it also irritated me, being he wasn't just going to torture me for a few minutes, no this was going to be long and dragged out. I narrowed my eyes at him as he came towards me and growled out my displeasure of what he was about to do. He raised a silver eyebrow at me then proceeded to give me a very unnerving smirk.

I jumped to my feet staring down at him from the top of the bed, and informed him that I was not about to LET him tie me up again! Oh yes, let the games begin! I should have known better, really I should have, but I knew what was coming and just couldn't stop myself. I ran!

All beware! Naked girl running around the castle like a chicken with its head cut off. Ok so I'm not completely naked I did have enough sense to grab the sheet off the bed in my dash out the door. I really had no idea as to where I was going, for all I could tell I was running around in circles. Everything looked the same or it was the same, like I said I couldn't tell.

As I was about to pass a doorway that I could have sworn I passed once before, I slammed into something so incredibly hard that it seemed as if the wall jumped out in front of me. I laid sprawled out on the floor trying to regain the breath that had be knocked out of me. I opened my eyes to see a red eyed demon lord standing over me with such a feral look, were I anyone else I would have feared for my life.

I knew that look all to well, and I was finally pleased with myself. I had drawn out his primal side, meaning that being in that state I would get the satisfaction I wanted without the torture. The down side however was I was going to have to battle with him and win then submit. I really hope I don't have to go through this every time I want satisfaction out of him, for if that is the case I will purify him straight to hell right now.

So knowing that I had to fight for what I wanted I didn't wait for him to make the first move. I jumped to my feet, the launched myself at him as hard as I could, using points of energy to help bring him down. Well he didn't exactly go down, he stumbled backwards until we hit a wall. Last time I made the mistake of not following through with my attacks on him but wouldn't make the same mistake this time.

After we slammed into the wall, I used my energy to contain him so that I could use my hands to rid him of his clothing. He was snarling at me and fighting against the invisible bonds that held him fast, but I just ignored him in favor of torturing him with heated touches of my own. I ran my tongue from his shoulder down to his nipple where I began to suck, lick, and bite on it earning myself disapproving growls from my victim.

Victim was a good word to describe what he was, cause what else could he be for me right now. I was going to get payback for teasing me and I was going to enjoy it with all my being. So I moved down biting his flesh along the way until I was on my knees with his member right in front of my mouth. I chanced a glance up at the beast I was with and saw that he was glaring red eyed at me, trying to inform me that I was going to pay once he got loose.

I smirked at him and without breaking eye contact I ran my tongue across the tip, getting a growl of pleasure out of him. Using my tongue, while kneading his inner thighs, I dragged my tongue down the length of him and back to the tip, where I gave him a slightly hard nip. I heard him snarl at the pain I had given him but ignored it in favor of teasing him.

I could feel the power I was using to restrain him begin to weaken so I had to work fast and hard, for once he was free, I wouldn't have the power of my energy to help fight against him. So I took his member into my mouth and began sucking him for all he was worth, and none to gently. The faster I went the louder he rumbled with pleasure, until he tightened up telling me that he was about to have his release. Now if I wanted to be really wicked I could stop my ministrations, but that would be rather counterproductive. Giving him his release would actually weaken him somewhat, giving me a better chance at standing against his primal side.

I could feel the hot liquid of his release as it slid down my throat, and the bitterness that was him upon my tongue. I didn't exactly like the taste but didn't hate it either. About the same time the last of his release traveled down my throat, my energy gave way releasing him from his bonds.

I pulled my mouth from him and avoided looking directly into his eyes. I dropped my head and waited for him to make his first move, and didn't have to wait long. For he quickly pulled me to my feet and slammed me up against the wall he was previously held to. Still I didn't make eye contact with him, even as I felt the sharp pain of fangs sinking into my shoulder. I released a whimper from the pain, and was given a nuzzle to my hair in order to try and calm me. I was surprised at how that simple action had such a calming effect upon me.

After his calming gesture, I could feel his tongue dragging across my shoulder, cleaning the blood and healing the two puncture marks. Once he was satisfied with his cleansing of me, he grabbed my chin with his clawed fingers and turned my head towards him so that he could look into my eyes. What I saw when I looked into his eyes shocked me.

I expected to see the glowing blood red of the primal side of Sesshoumaru staring at me, but was greeted with his burning gold instead. He leaned down and locked his mouth onto mine before I could question him about the change. He swirled his tongue around in my mouth, playing with my tongue, then drawing back and tracing my lips with the tip of his hot tongue.

I was loosing my grasp on reality as his hands roamed my body, wanting to feel every inch of my flesh under his fingers. He worked his way down to my core with one hand while the other was playing with one breast as his tongue was teasing the other. I arched against him and let out a shaky moan as a single finger slipped deep within me.

I bucked my hips against the finger wanting to feel more so that I could release the tension within myself. I thought for sure he would stop me from making any kind of movement at giving myself some relief, but he didn't. Instead he helped me by inserting a second finger and begin pushing them as deep as they could. I dug my fingers into his shoulder as gasping moans escaped my lips.

While his fingers were working their magic within me, his tongue and lips were working over my nipple forcing me to arch forward in order to get him to give me more. I slid my fingers up to his scalp and tangled my fingers into his silky hair, pushing his head forward against the arching of my back forcing him to take more.

He didn't take more he pulled away and smirked at the disappointing whimper from his pulling away from me. Instead of leaving me to suffer he spun me around so that I was facing the wall and entered me from behind so forcefully that I gasped at the pain and pleasure of his entrance into me so unexpectedly.

Once he was buried deep as he could go inside me, he torturously slowly pulled himself back out, just to slam himself back in. Then he would repeat that same motion over and over again. As good as it felt I wanted the hard core Sesshoumaru and was only getting half of that. So when he would slowly pull himself out I would try to pull my self forward in order to increase the speed of him movement somewhat.

He leaned forward pressing me against the wall as he dragged his fangs across my shoulder to my neck where he began to nip at my neck and press his tongue into my pulse point. I had never felt anything so wonderful in my life, as when he put that strange, hot, wet pressure against my pulse point. I fell into complete bliss as he pumped harder into me while still putting the pressure against my neck.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder and cried out his name as the tightening of my oncoming orgasm hit. He then pulled out of me, spun me back around to face him, picked me up and reentered me. This was all done so quickly that I barely noticed the absence when he withdrew himself. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I slammed my mouth over his biting his lips with my blunt teeth wanting him to open up to me so that I could taste him. He was more than happy to comply with my desire to feel his tongue against mine.

I opened my eyes to stare at him when he pulled back from me with a questioning look in my eyes. His ragged voice entered my ears and I couldn't help but to comply with his wishes. He told me to keep my eyes locked onto his as I let myself go to the pleasurable death of my release. So pressing my forehead against his, I locked my blue eyes onto his glassy gold and waited for the inevitable.

It wasn't easy to keep my eyes open and locked onto his as my release hit me, but somehow the fact that our eyes were locked onto each other the whole time just made our releases all the more intense. Making me want to do it this way every time we did it.

Once the feeling of the aftershocks of the explosion between us subsided we fell to the floor, panting for breath and not really wanting to touch each other for the heat and sweat our bodies were covered in. I lay on my back next to him staring up at the ceiling thinking that this was now my home, and laying next to me was the one thing I had desired since the first time I saw him… My Lord… My Sesshoumaru… My Obsession.

-----

HaHa gotcha ya! This is the final chapter… the whole thing and I seriously doubt there will be a sequel, no plot for one. So thanks to you all for reading this and hope to see you in one of my other stories or my next bout of inspiration. Much love for you all. Keva

Love me or hate me, but in the end I will still be me.


End file.
